<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Starmaker says, it ain’t so bad by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929576">The Starmaker says, it ain’t so bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish'>Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also fuck you they swear normally, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and arya are a chaotic duo too it seems, BAMF Women, Bamf Cor Leonis’, Cor and Arya are a feral duo, Crossover, F/M, Force sensitive Stark sisters, Gen, Healer Sansa, I don’t know how the force works, Jedi Arya, Jedi Cor, Mace Windu is So Done, Mace and Sansa are bros, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Inaccuracies, Pack mom Sansa, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Unreliable Narrator, Yoda padawan lineage is chaotic, a wild oberyn appears, because im a sancor hoe, he is the only ffxv character in this, listen, pink lightsabre, so I will bullshit and try my best, via the force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home invaded, Sansa and Arya stow away on a ship and accidentally leave their planet. On the streets of some new planet, they try to survive only to catch the eye of a jedi. This is the beginning of their journey as they regain a home and a family, though perhaps not their original one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Basically, LadyHallen is a horrible enabler, and here is our star wars au with a dash of sancor. The ship isn’t the main focus but it’s there)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Cor Leonis, Arya Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Sansa Stark &amp; Mace Windu, Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And the smoke rises high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stark Sisters loving one another and respecting each other despite the asoiaf fandom being insane. Also, I’ve only watched the movies and that was a very long time ago. I’m relying on wiki, so if im incorrect with anything just let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy pants escaped her thin, rattling chest as she swerved and ducked around the similarly panicking people and bright lights shooting past them. She wanted to scream along with them, but didn’t have the air to run and do so at the same time. So she focused on breathing instead. In her arms she clutched her younger sister tight, though her they achedunder the weight. Her little sister latched on equally as tight around her neck, her cries loud as she demanded that they turn around. That they go back.</p><p> </p><p>But they <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They attacked so suddenly that no one was ready for it, appearing above their home in large ships, droids falling to the ground and blasting anyone they could find with bright lights. One person had been hit just as she exited her home, and the person’s eyes were frozen in terror, lying so <em>still</em>. Sansa and Arya were in lessons when they were told to run. A guard took them into the caverns off their home, shoved a bag on Sansa’s shoulder, pushed Arya into her arms and tossed a cloak around them. ‘<em>Run</em>.’ He had told her.</p><p> </p><p>So she ran.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister’s cries escalated as she yelled, “<em>Home, Sansa! Home! We have to go back!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The elder child’s cheeks were blotchy from crying, and they worsened as she warbled back, “<em>We can’t, Arya!</em>” Her voice was barely audible in the havoc and destruction around them.</p><p> </p><p>The small squirming body in her arms showed that her sister was all ready to escape out of her embrace and go back to their home that Sansa had to pause in her sprinting to firmly adjust her younger, desperate sister. In doing so, her eyes caught the chaos behind her that Arya was so eager to race back into.</p><p> </p><p>Dark, thick smoke curled and rose into the winter sky, marring the beautiful blue with black smog. Orange flames were what was left of her home, so bright that even this far away she felt their heat, and could hear the crackling of the massive fire. Sansa had never been so far out of her home before now, but she knew it was her home, even from an outside perspective. She knew those grey stones and sharp towers.</p><p> </p><p>And now they were <em>burning</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath, already so gone from her lungs from the exertion, hitched in pain. <em>Her home</em>. It was gone. The red head’s mind trailed to her parents, her brothers, all her toys and dresses. They were gone. <em>Burnt</em>. Becoming ashes.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke blew into their face as Sansa held her crying sister tightly to her chest, and Sansa weeped just as hard, choking as she breathed in the ashes. It was painful to turn away and to continue their escape. To turn her back on her home and family. But what else could she do? She was told to run, to keep Arya safe. And she would.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what direction she was headed, but remembered that ships were south of her home, and headed that way, hoping for safety. People were still screaming and running around their small figures as Sansa ducked up onto a random ramp. It looked to be of a small ship, but Sansa did not care. It got them out of the smoke filled air and the sounds of dying people. The artificial light was jarring compared to the flames and sunlight she was used to, but continued on cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Head twisting around constantly to look out for possible droids and to find a good hiding spot, Sansa could feel her limbs aching dreadfully from all the exercise. They needed to find somewhere to sleep soon, and fast.</p><p> </p><p>A door hissed open on her right, and jumping back, clutching Arya closer, the door revealed an room filled with metal boxes and crates. And completely empty of people. Biting her lip, Sansa took a look around the hall way, before hurrying into room.</p><p> </p><p>As the door hissed closed behind her once more, Sansa moved through the boxes to the very back of the room, and settled down with an exhaustive sigh in a corner. The crates towered high around her, and it reminded Sansa of when they played hide and seek. She was very good at it, finding places in the library or a store room.</p><p> </p><p>In her mind she whispered that it was just like hide and seek. Just don’t get found. Sansa didn’t know what death was, besides someone sleeping and then never waking up again. But outside, where the droids were hitting people with bright lights, she realised that they were dying. It sounded painful. Her mind flashed to the empty brown eyes of the person that fell in front of her earlier, and squeezed her own tightly, trying the banish such a horrible image.</p><p> </p><p>Arya squirmed in her arms once they were settled on the ground, and her dark skin was wet with tears and snot. Sansa bet her own face looked just as miserable. The sister’s looked nothing alike, with Arya taking her dark skin and hair from their father, and Sansa looking very much like their mother with red hair and pale skin. No one would guess them to be sisters, much less related.</p><p> </p><p>But Sansa didn’t care. They were family, and all that they had were each other now. Taking the edge of the large cloak from around her shoulders, Sansa drew it up to her little sister’s face a began to wipe off the fluids, Arya thankfully not fighting the fussing.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, Arya mumbled, “We should’ve gone back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa paused in her motions, and bit her wobbling lip, “We would have been hurt, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Arya pushed her hand away and argued, “I would’ve been fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Frustration at everything began to well up as Sansa yelled, “We would’ve <em>died</em>! We would be killed just like mother and father and <em>Robb an-and J-jon-n-</em>“ she trailed off into hiccuping sobs, small hands trying to muffle her heaving cries.She didn’t know what to do! She wanted her mother to be here to make everything okay but she couldn’t, because they were all <em>gone</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Small arms wound around her neck again, and Sansa clutched tightly to her little sister’s body as they both began to cry again. Their small bodies trembled and shook as they huddled in such an unfamiliar place. They held onto one another for a long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But in time, they had managed to calm down just in time to brace themselves for the ship moving, only weak, hitching breaths and sniffles left. The floors and walls rattled, and Sansa worried that the boxes piled high around them would tumble and fall on them. But in her glances of worry, she noticed ropes tying them down, so she relaxed. But she still kept and tight arm around her sister, and was gladdened that her sister eagerly sought comfort in her embrace too.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa wondered where they would be going. Maybe they would fly to one of the other kingdoms Sansa had learnt about. Maybe they could find the family that they didn’t live with, like their Uncle! She felt hope filling the hole where fear was, and turned to Arya to tell her of a possible plan.</p><p> </p><p>But her younger sister was not looking at her, facing a circular window instead. Furrowing her brows, Sansa followed her gaze, and a gasp of shock left her aching lungs as she watched the winter blue sky disappear, growing black as night.</p><p> </p><p>Staggering up onto shaking legs, Sansa and Arya hurried over to the window, and after heaving her sister up so she could see as well, they peered out the glass. Faces smooshed against one another, they watched with growing horror as they left slowly a planet. As they left <em>their</em> planet. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t going to be able to find their uncle after all.</p><p> </p><p>Her arms gave out in her shock, and Arya luckily managed to catch herself from tumbling hard to the floor. Sansa, barely evening noticing, stumbled back from the window, face wide in utter terror, as she hit the wall and fell down. They weren’t going to be able to go home again.</p><p> </p><p>Arya crawled in Sansa’s lap, and the little sister whispered, lost and confused, “What are we going to do, Sansa?” She was trying to find guidance in someone who was just as lost as she.</p><p> </p><p>Tongue heavy, Sansa whispered back, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They dozed off in their corner, exhaustion finally taking over their young bodies, falling into an uneasy sleep to the hum of the ship. Sansa had Arya tucked between her and the wall, the cloak wrapping around both their shoulders and coming around to lay over their laps. The room was chilled, though they were used to cold weather so adjusted easily, using each other’s body for warmth.</p><p> </p><p>After they napped, though Sansa didn’t know how long that actually was, the girls dug through the bag that the guard shoved on her. She spared a sad thought for what could have happened to that man, before quickly nudging that into the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Now was not the time to remember sad things. Sansa had to focus on keeping Arya safe. She didn’t know if they could go back home. Even if they managed to find another ship to take them back, would there be anything left?</p><p> </p><p>Her worries must have been very obvious on her face, as Arya looked up at her, asking, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her thoughts back to the present, Sansa just gave her a weak smile, “Just trying to think of what we need to do next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go back home?” Arya suggested, a strange mixture of doubt and hope warring in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to but...” She trailed off uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya didn’t need Sansa to finish though, just nodding in return. She then looked at her lap blankly for a long second, before returning to rummage through the bag.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small sack of bread and fruits, as well as some dried meats. A mix of different nuts and dried berries in a metal container, along with a large canister filled with water. Besides food, there was some shirts that seemed to be too large for either girl, but could still work as a change of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Not pretty though.</em>’ Her mind unconsciously supplied, mulish. But she once more shoved those thoughts away, knowing that pretty clothes were not important.</p><p> </p><p>There were also some socks, much to Arya’s delight. She quickly stuffed one on her hand and made it into a sock puppet. Sansa couldn’t help the bright laugh that left her lips, and eagerly joined in, shoving the other sock of the pair on her tiny hand.</p><p> </p><p>They played make believe for a bit, Sansa creating a funny voice for her puppet, as Arya and her pretended to talk about absurd, fantastical things through the new toys. It was very simplistic in comparison to some of the toys they had back home, but both girls were both very imaginative and inventive when it came to playing.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Sansa enjoyed indoor games to Arya’s outdoor ones, and would argue on what to play at times, but sometimes. Sometimes they found something that they both loved, and could spend hours together laughing with one another.</p><p> </p><p>She was happy that they managed to do so now, even in such horrible circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Finally though, they felt and heard their stomachs growl and decided to dig into their food. Living on a winter planet, they knew how to ration foods, especially when food was scarce. So they split a chunk of bread, shared an apple, and tore into one piece of dried meat. With tiny sips from their water canister, Sansa felt a dread realisation, as her stomach filled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to pee.” She uttered out loud, and her and Arya shared a worried look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Packing all their supplies and cloak into the bag, Sansa shoved it behind one of the many crates and together they tiptoed to the door. In the silent walk, the automatic door had them jumping back and flattening against the wall in fear, hearts pounding. They had forgotten it was sensored.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa peeked out of the door way, ears and eyes peeled for people, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard no one. Now, the real trouble began. Finding the refreshers.</p><p> </p><p>Marking their room in her memory, particularly the weird, large scratch in the door frame, they began their exploration. Sweaty, small hands clasped around one another, Sansa lead the way, keeping close to the walls. The ship was clean, and well lit. Which would make hiding hard.</p><p> </p><p>A few times Sansa had ran from lessons, hiding from her tutor and parents in gleeful exhilaration, like it was all an adventure, but this wasn’t fun at all. She felt so hyper aware of every hum and clink of the ship. Of Arya’s soft and subtle footsteps but a few inches behind her. Even her own soft breathing felt loud in her ears, and worked harder to be more quiet.</p><p> </p><p>However, after wandering down the hallway, they heard foot steps, and Sansa panicked. Arya’s breath hitched in fear, and looking around wildly, Sansa shoved the two of them into the nearest alcove.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding her sister’s body with her’s in the corner, she watched wide eyed as a humanoid person walked past them, not even noticing the two small girls on their ship. They stared frozen, staying in their spot for a long moment, hearts pounding as the footsteps drew away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, all that was left was the humming ship. Breathing in silent relief, Sansa slumped against her sister, head leaning on the cool, metal wall. She hadn’t even noticed how hot she felt from all the stress and welcomed the sold temperature. </p><p> </p><p>And then memory caught up to her, and Sansa realised that the person exited what sounded like the refresher. Peeking out of their alcove, the red head’s eyes locked onto the door, not a few feet from them. Squeezing her sister’s hand to make sure she was ready, Sansa took off in a silent run, Arya easily keeping pace.</p><p> </p><p>The refresher hissed open, and they ducked inside. Door closes just as quickly, and Arya hit the occupied button sharply. Sansa sent her a smile of approval at her smart move, Arya giving a wide grin in return, then ushered her to the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>They took turns, making sure to wipe their hands clean afterwards just as their mother taught them. Sansa had to stifle that memory lest she began to cry again, and focused on their current present. Once they were finished, the moment of relaxation disappeared as they had to return to their room now.</p><p> </p><p>Walking with trepidation over to the still locked door, Sansa and Arya both leaned their ears on it and listened hard. Reflexively, Sansa closed her eyes, and tried to imagine the hallway just outside, recalling the wide-eyed assessment she gave their entire journey here. It felt like she was hearing everything in the ship, all so clearly. <em>Too</em> clearly. That wasn’t normal, but it did not matter at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes once more, Arya and her locked gazes, and they nodded as one. Pressing the unlocking button, their fingers tangled together once more, and they took off. It was quicker to return to their room than their journey out, and Sansa was relieved to learn that the refresher was not too far from their room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once safely stowed back into their corner, Sansa and Arya finished their exploration of the bag. Besides food and clothes, they found some credits and a couple of weapons, such as a small blaster and a plasma blade. A bit too gleefully, Arya grabbed the blade, which Sansa had swiped quickly from her hands, “Nope! Too dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we need to protect ourselves!” The six year old protested and unfortunately, Sansa could argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Fine,” And cut off her sister’s cheer of success by snapping, “But only if attacked. Don’t go playing around with it!” And with an eager nod, her sister snatched the blade back and ‘<em>oo’ed</em> in awe at the white plasma blade that came out with a small press of a button. It was around six or so inches long. And Sansa could feel the heat from where she sat next to her little sister.</p><p> </p><p>After eyeing her sister, and more importantly the blade, warily, she turned back to the bag. That meant that Sansa took the blaster, and looking down at her clothes, she wondered where to store it. She was in a woollen, blue dress and warm, thick pants. They had flecks of dried mud on the legs where they tucked into her boots. But no pockets. Chewing on her bottom lip, Sansa continued to rifle through the bag and let out an ‘<em>ah ha!</em>’ In triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out a leather belt and holster, she tried to strap it around her waist. Only, it was too large, comically falling down her legs, much to Arya’s enjoyment. With a huff of annoyance, the older child decided to have it over one shoulder instead, tugging it up to lay diagonally against her chest, the holster dangling by her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The blaster was heavy, but it worked well enough, and Sansa practised pulling it out quickly a few times, brows furrowed in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Arya luckily enough had pockets in her pants, wearing a long-sleeved, green tunic instead of a dress. However, the top was not warm enough to Sansa’s standards, and tugged one of the bag’s shirts over her head. Arya wiggled and grumbled, but allowed the thick grey piece of clothing to hang down to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Sansa’s turn to laugh at her predicament.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Packing away the food, Sansa had a wandering thought about why the guard had all this at the moment of the attack, thinking maybe he had a short moment to pack during it all. Or maybe he already had it packed in case of an emergency. Or maybe-</p><p> </p><p>Her mind twisted itself in circles and she flopped onto the floor in frustration, using the bag as a pillow. With a groan as Arya did the same onto her stomach, she shoved her cackling sister off. They shifted and elbowed one another until they were happily curled together, settled as comfortably as possible with the cloak over them like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Their future was uncertain. But they would stick together until they were safe again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They did not know how long they were on the ship, but they had seven separate journeys to use the toilet, and managed to still have half a canister of nuts and dried fruit by the time the ship landed again. With them holed up in the room filled with what Sansa assumed was the ships trading products, she figured they would have only a small moment to run.And they didn’t even know what type of planet it was besides the glances of dirt and buildings outside their small porthole. So with their weapons in place, cloak stuffed into the bag over Sansa’s shoulder, so much lighter than before, they readied themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Over the journey, Sansa had managed to do that hearing thing, where she listened for where all the ship people were. Arya had figured out how too as well, and together they counted five occupants.With that in mind, Sansa and Arya stood by the door, flat against the wall, and waited. Soon enough after the ship landed and stopped humming, five sets of footsteps walked in their direction, and Sansa couldn’t help how she sucked in a deep breath in fear and anticipation. She heard her sister do the same, sweaty hand finding her own one.</p><p> </p><p>Neither moved as the door hissed open and the large people moved into the room, not even spotting the two until they raced out, hands clutched tightly together. There were sounds of surprise, the yells fading away as they burst out into the new world. With only a moment to take in the massive ship yard before them, bustling with all types of species, sunlight bright and jarring from the artificial one they had adjusted to. That all happened within seconds before they continued their escape down the ramp, dashing away from the ship and threading through the crowd quickly.</p><p> </p><p>They did not know if the owners of the ship would come after them, so they continued to run though the shipyard and bursting into a massive market place. Foreign smells and sights greeted them, and unwillingly her mouth watered at some of the food that was cooking. But they only had a small amount of money and needed a place to sleep first.</p><p> </p><p>After running more, trying to put as much distance between them and the ship, Sansa spotted a perfect hiding space. Tugging her sister to the right, they ducked into an alley way, and the girls took time to breath, tiny lungs working over time. They observed the people passing by the entrance of their hiding spot, watching for anyone possibly coming after them. When no one came after some minutes, Sansa and Arya sighed in relief together. Then their eyes wandered over to one another, and the young girls burst into giggles of disbelief and exhilaration, on a high from all the excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa felt in that moment that everything would be well, if they just kept their feet fast and thinking faster.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Psst, Sansa was subconsciously using the force. Not with just the hearing but she was very firmly thinking, ‘dont see us dont see us’ and used the force so that the people didn’t see them)</p><p>Sansa knows what a blaster looks like, but doesn’t realise the ‘bright light’ that killed people were from blasters. Shes eight y’all. Who had full knowledge of death and guns at that age. And plasma blades dont mean lightsabers. Im pretty sure plasma blades or something similar exist in our world so whatever.</p><p>I don’t know how long this will be, and bare in mind that i am having to google star wars universe, so any inconsistencies, just comment or think of them as my canon changes in this universe.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Mace Windu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was not well.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks since they arrived at the market place, and they did not dare to step foot into another ship, afraid of where it would take them next. Sansa and Arya counted the time according to how their home did, six cycles making one week. And twelve cycles have passed. The planet they were on was called Cato Neimoidia, and the market place was large and built into rocky formations. After spending a good few days just wandering around, Sansa firmly believed that the market expanded over the entire planet, because they never found it’s end without having to head back to their hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t call it home. Because it wasn’t. Home was snow and warm stone walls. It wasn’t a stone cave next to a public refresher. The entrance was a hole small enough for just them to crawl through, and opened into a cavern that they could stand straight in. Sansa could walk ten steps from one wall to another, and could lay down with legs stretched fully. The only light was a couple of holes that showed the open sky.</p><p> </p><p>They were lucky it hadn’t rained the entire time they were living in there.</p><p> </p><p>Their cavern had accumulated many stolen goods, such as blankets and cushions. Food was bought with the meagre amount of credits that they had, or scavenged from some fruit trees that grew around the market place and in some people’s gardens.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> But after it all ran out, after three cycles, Sansa and Arya had to take to stealing.</span></p><p> </p><p>Sansa was happy with their hiding place, except for their need to bathe. With living in a cave, they got dirty easily, as well as with all their running about. Covered in dust and grime became a normal state, much to Sansa displeasure. Arya was generally indifferent to it. So, besides using some of the market fountains at night to scrub at their faces, there wasn’t much opportunity to stay clean.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair had gotten so tangled, that after the third time of trying to brush it out with her fingers, she gave up with a frustrated groan. Instead, she had just scrapped it back into a very messy tail. Arya had given up earlier, and just cut all her hair off with the plasma blade.</p><p> </p><p>The stench of burnt hair had them gagging, recalling their flee from their burning home. They spent the rest of that day out of their cavern, escaping the horrible smell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Currently, they were on a roof top, stealing food. It was Arya who learnt it first, some how managing to lift a fruit from a stall and floating it to her. Sansa had watched in awe at the magic that Arya was doing, and soon enough, she had her little sister practising on objects around their cavern.</p><p> </p><p>“I just really wanted it.” Arya had explained, “It was like with the hearing thing. Just gotta focus.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the best description for Sansa, and she figured after an hour of just glaring at a rock, unable to get it to even shift, that maybe she didn’t have that magic ability. On the other hand, she had gotten very good at sensing people around them.</p><p> </p><p>If they stole something and someone had noticed, Sansa could hide them and know when the pursuer had passed by. It wasn’t just hearing, it was as if she could feel their entire movements and sense their emotions.. She couldn’t put it into words properly, but it didn’t matter. Either way, Sansa and Arya learnt to work well as a team, stealing and keeping look out.</p><p> </p><p>It would’ve been fun, if it wasn’t for the knowledge that they were homeless and without family hanging above them every night, a heavy weight of loss and grief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaning over the roof top ledge, Sansa watched a two sweet buns lifted all on their own, the stall owner to preoccupied with a customer. Arya, with her tongue poking out in concentration, floated them up and into her out stretched hands. The sisters let out a crow of success, Sansa taking one of the buns with a grin. Just as her mouth latched on to the sweet, warm treat, a loud bellow from below had them whipping around to see the stall owner yelling up at them.</p><p> </p><p>They fled.</p><p> </p><p>Roof tops of buildings, that weren’t built into the rocks and cliffs, were very close together making it easy to hop across and run from those they just stole from. Sansa hated that they were stealing, taking from people who were hard workers. But they were hungry. And Sansa had to take care of Arya one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>Though with her magic ability, it was more that Arya was taking care of them.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing and jumping across the roof tops, they landed with a thud on one that was near to their hide out. Taking a ladder down from the side of the building, the girls sprinted off to the cavern, Sansa spreading out her senses to make sure they weren’t followed.</p><p> </p><p>And just as they ducked in through the hole, Sansa picked up a person coming towards them, her shoulders tensing when she felt it. Arya had begun to cheer about their success, but at Sansa’s urgent and frantic arm waving, she quieted, a spot of fear appearing in her grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to the hole, Sansa closed her eyes, and felt the person heading their way. She had noticed that everyone felt different. Some hot and full of fire, others bright like the sun above. Others were like smoke, a twisting fog to their being.This person felt very different. Everyone had a strange chaos to them, whether it was contained and ordered, or wild and free. This one however, was like a still lake. Like the pond in the Godswood, not a ripple to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>And like the Godswood, there was an unseen power to their being. Like an invisible weight on her shoulders the longer she poked and prodded at this being. Only, when she tried to peer closer, it felt like a metaphorical slap on the wrist as the result of her action. Sansa reflexively jerked back in surprise, never having that response to her prodding.</p><p> </p><p>Feet crunched on the dirt not a few steps away from the hole before stilling.</p><p> </p><p>They held their breaths in trepidation, standing closer together with their weapons in hand. “I can sense you two in there.” A deep voice said almost conversationally, and Sansa did not know what to think at that. Biting her lip, Sansa held up her finger to her mouth at Arya, telling her to stay silent. The younger girl nodded frantically, one of her hand’s fisted tightly around the plasma blade hilt.</p><p> </p><p>In their silent reply, the deep voice continued, “I’m not angry, nor will I hurt you two. I just wish to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>And trying to poke at his being, she got the sensation of hitting a brick wall, and widened her eyes in surprise. She’s never come across someone who could block her like that as well. This person was getting stranger by the second, and if she can’t tell if the person is angry or not, then how could she trust them to keep their word?</p><p> </p><p>Her lip was bleeding hard by the time she replied back, voice shaking but trying to stay strong, “And how do we know that you will keep your word?”</p><p> </p><p>The reply came within in seconds, gentle and seeming to hold no anger. “Personally, I don’t enjoy people that I don’t know looking around in my mind. But I will open my shields up enough for you to believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>The person’s words confused her, but she felt that brick wall of his being lift just enough for her to catch a wave of pure calm. Unconsciously, Sansa relaxed a fraction. It was a relief compared to all the other people’s beings that were loud and chaotic.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> They were always so <em>loud</em>.</span></p><p> </p><p>Searching their being, Sansa didn’t feel any of that familiar anger like stall owners would have after catching Sansa and Arya running away with stolen goods. So with an unsure look shared between her and Arya, Sansa held tight to the handle of her blaster and crawled out the cavern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The person looked to be a man, maybe of her human species. Either way, he looked similar to the men from her home. Though his skin was darker than she had ever seen before, having thought Arya and father to be the darkest skin could go. He was tall, dressed in weird brown and tan robes that were really flowy.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa thought that she would like them if they were in prettier colours.</p><p> </p><p>And besides having absolutely no hair, his face was set in a stern expression. But it reminded her of how her father would look like that. He would be stern too, but she could trust him because his grey eyes were always soft when he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>This man’s eyes weren’t soft. But they looked kind, as she pointed her blaster at him in warning.</p><p> </p><p>He gently raise his hands up in a sign of peace, as Sansa felt Arya scramble out after her, one hand fisting in the back of her dirtied skirts, and the other wielding her knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Peace, younglings. I do not hurt children.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Arya that said, not trusting his calm tone, “What do you want from us?” Voice wary and filled with some unknown accusation.</p><p> </p><p>He then crouched down low, coming to their eye level, as he spoke again, “I am a Jedi. Do you know what that is?” At their confusion and shaking heads, he gave a small smile, “It is someone who protects the innocent. Who can use the Force.”</p><p> </p><p>And Sansa could hear the capitalisation of that word, ‘<em>Force</em>’, and frowned in thought. “Is,” She began hesitantly, and at his encouraging nod, she continued, “Is it the sensing thing? Where I can feel people?”</p><p> </p><p>Giving them a contemplative look, he nodded once more, “I think it might be.” Then, he took out a strange device from his robe, and Sansa and her sister shuffled back warily.</p><p> </p><p>Holding his hands up, showing the device clearly, the man soothed their fears, “Don’t worry. This won’t hurt you. It’s just a device so I can see how much power you have in the force. It tells your Midi-chlorian count.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa had never heard of that before and it was her sister who voiced their confusion. “What are those?” Arya piped up, peering around Sansa further to look at this man, despite the older sister trying to keep her back and away from the stranger. He hadn’t done anything bad yet, but she didn’t know if she could trust him.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling faintly at Arya’s curiosity, he explained easily, “It’s small living beings that live in all things. They’re in me, “He pointed at himself, “And they’re in you.” Then at them, “If you have a lot of them, that means you can use the Force. I just need to do a very simple blood test. Won’t even hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls shared a look, not knowing if they could trust this man, but sticking her chin out in a show of bravery that she did not feel, Sansa stuck out her arm. She was desperate to know if their weird magic was this ‘Force’ thing he was talking about. And the man kept a calm demeanour as he looked her in the eye, his large hand reaching out and taking her arm.</p><p> </p><p>His gentleness was a surprise, having expected his touch to be tight and harsh. But though firm, it did not hurt, and Sansa unraveled the tension form her shoulders, watching his every move. Using the device, Sansa felt only a small prick on her skin, and she widened her eyes. “<em>Oh</em>,” she breathed, “It’s just like getting pricked by a needle.”</p><p> </p><p>And behind her, Arya relaxed the tight grip that she had on her blade, staring curiously at the scene before her. The device then was taken away and the man held it up as it let out a small beep. His brows raised as he said, “13,000.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsure, Sansa asked, “Is...that good?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “It’s certainly high. An average human has around 2,500. Some beings are naturally force sensitive and can have around 5,000. I have a count of 15,800.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was swimming with all this new information and wondered, “What’s the highest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only ever seen Master Yoda with the highest of 17,300.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to give a good answer, Sansa muttered, “Oh. that’s a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Arya shoved her way forward, declaring, “Me next!”</p><p> </p><p>“Arya!” Sansa snapped, not liking how eager she was as this man was still a stranger. But he just smiled and took the outstretched arm just as he did with Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>When the device beeped, he said, just as impressed as before, “13,200.”</p><p> </p><p>The sister grinned proudly, spinning around to cheer, “Hah! I’m stronger than you!” And Sansa couldn’t stop the annoyance that flared inside at her words. But before she could argue with the smaller girl, the man chided her sister, “Now that is not a very polite thing to say. You are both strong in the force. And you will have different strengths and weaknesses, just like everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, at his stern tone, it had Arya wilting. She normally would not care when told off, like before when they were home, just roll her eyes and run off. So with an unexpected downtrodden glance in her direction, Sansa watched with a small amount of astonishment as her sister shuffled back to her side with a murmur of, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>And she couldn’t stay mad at that, and just smiled. “Thank you, Arya.” She couldn’t remember getting an apology so easily from her sister, and Sansa could feel herself warming up to this man for being able to discipline her rowdy sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Now,” The man calling their attention back to him, “I think it’s about time we were introduced. My name is Mace Windu.” And looked expectantly at them</p><p> </p><p>Her lessons took over, and she gave a curtsey in greeting, “Sansa. And this is my sister, Arya.” Here she gave her a nudge, and instead of a curtsey, she just bobbed her head instead. Sansa held back a sigh of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>He gave them a considering look, asking, “Do you two not have a clan name?” But there was more to his words, something left unspoken, so Sansa sharply said, “We do.” But that was all. She didn’t know if their home was attacked because of who they were or not. So she thought it would be best not to share their house name. And Mace Windu seemed to frown at her reply, but did not say anything about it nor ask for more.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he offered, “I can bring you to a Jedi Temple, where you can be trailed in the Force. But I will not make you go. It will be by your own choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa wondered if she could ask him to bring them home instead, but held her tongue. What if their home was completely gone? What if those droids were still around? Sadly, it would be best to go with him. Sansa doesn’t think they will live well in their cavern.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at Arya, she noted a similar, uncertain, dilemma in her eyes. Her sister looked back at her, and Sansa felt the weight of this being her decision. If she said no, Arya would not refute. But if she said yes...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the man, Sansa gave a hesitant nod. And in return, he stood and held out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a ship. It will not take very long to get to the temple, and on the way you can eat and get cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls both perked up at that, and stepping forward, with one hand wrapped tightly around Arya’s, she placed her other in his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After quickly stuffing all that they gathered into that bag the guard gave them, Sansa and Arya eagerly followed after Mace to his ship. On the way, Sansa asked, “What shall we call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Jedi Knight as well as a Master on the Jedi Counsel. You may call me Master Windu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa held a thoughtful look as she followed after him, her hand in his. normally she would respond with saying, ‘<em>I am Lady Sansa.’</em> But thought it would be best not to. She wasn’t a lady anymore, and though it saddened her, she knew it would make Arya cheer in delight. She always hated to be called a lady.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ship was small, smaller than the one that they arrived on. As Master Windu showed them around, they noted a small sleeping quarters, a place to make meals, a refresher, and then the front of the ship, where the man sat down to begin starting it up.</p><p> </p><p>The sleeping area only had two beds, but they were big enough for the girls to share one, not that they minded really. These past two weeks, Sansa and Arya had grown used to sharing a small space, finding comfort in being close to one another.</p><p> </p><p>After stuffing their bag under the bed, Sansa ushered Arya off to the refresher where they can become clean again. The ship had began to take off during their cleaning, and Sansa was nearly overjoyed with being able to run her hands through her hair once more.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Arya was cleaning up, Sansa stood on her toes in front of the refresher room mirror, and began to braid her hair back. It was a struggle, as her mother was the one to always do it for her, and in a fit of frustration and loss, Sansa felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She had managed to keep her crying in check, knowing that there was no time to do so when she had to make sure her and her sister were safe and fed and warm. Now though, as the knowledge of them being safe finally rushed through her, Sansa could feel her emotions overloading and spilling out.</p><p> </p><p>With fumbling fingers, Sansa tied off her braid and sniffled, messily wiping away her tears. She managed to clean her face right as Arya stepped out, skin practically gleaming now that all that dirt was off.</p><p> </p><p>After directing her sister to sit on their bed, Sansa began to run her finger through her hair to tidy up the mess. The hair cut was not the cleanest, ends jagged and uneven. But hopefully someone can fix it up when they arrive at their new...home?</p><p> </p><p>It would never be home, Sansa determined. Even if they never went back home, this new place would never become it. A safe place, maybe. But she doubted it could be called home for her.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Master Windu came into the room, knocking lightly as the door hissed open. He nodded in approval at their clean forms, though their clothes could need a wash too. But Sansa hadn’t managed to find anywhere to clean them.</p><p> </p><p>As Master Windu sat on the bed opposite of them, Sansa asked, “Is there anywhere we can clean our clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave them an apologetic expression, “I’m afraid not. This ship is only equipped for a short journey. I may have some spare robes that you could wear temporarily.” And he turned to dig into a storage box. </p><p> </p><p>Wondering out loud, Sansa asked, “We will be getting new clothes at...” but trailed off, flushing in embarrassment as she realised she forgot where they were going. Master Windu though didn’t seem upset at her mistake and just looked back in amusement and replied, “Yes. At the Temple you will get some robes.”</p><p> </p><p>After setting a pile of robes next to them, a serious expression came over his face, as he sat back down once more. “Now, typically when we bring children into the Jedi life, they are at a much younger age. Adjusting to a new life can be difficult, especially if they are leaving behind their families.”</p><p> </p><p>Next to her, Arya leant forward, “Why?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to think for a moment, before explaining, “Attachment is forbidden, as emotional detachment is essential to prevent jealousy, greed, and fear of loss. These can lead to paths towards the dark side.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of large words in his explanation, and Sansa, baffled, asked, “So, we can’t love each other?” And she did not know if she wanted to be in a place where she could not love her sister. And going by how Arya snuggled close into her side, she didn’t like that either.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh left him as he reassured them, “It can be difficult to understand, but you aren’t banned from feeling romantic or familial love. It is just that attaching yourself so strongly to another could lead to,” He paused, before offering, “Problems in the future.” </p><p> </p><p>She latched onto that, and earnestly declared, “What if we promise that loving each other doesn’t lead to problems! We will be on our very best behaviour!” Sansa promised, with Arya nodding earnestly next to her. Sansa was very good at following rules, so if he knew this, maybe they would be okay to love one another.</p><p> </p><p>With another sigh, his hands came up and patted both of them softly on their heads. “You will learn in time, but it is control over your own emotions, that is important. You can love, but you can not let it rule you.” He eyed them, seeing if they comprehended what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was still a little confused, but she thought that she understood the gist of it. Arya though looked completely at loss still. Master Windu then just gave an amused huff. “Do not worry too much. As I said, in time you will learn.”</p><p> </p><p>With a slow stand, finished up to conversation, bringing them back to the original topic. “Now, back to what I was saying before.” He gestured at Sansa, “You, Sansa, are a little older than what we would usually take in. But that does not mean we will turn you out. Arya is your only family, and we are not the type of order to forcefully separate families.”</p><p> </p><p>With a small voice, a still lost Arya asked hopefully, “So we will stay together?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her an indulgent smile, “Yes, Arya.” With a nod to the robes as a reminder to change, Master Windu began to step out of the room with parting words, ”When we arrive, you will stand before the counsel, and they will discuss your future paths.”</p><p> </p><p>Though they still felt uncertain, the girls nodded in acceptance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip, as Master Windu had said, did not take too long. Only two nights of sleeping, and they arrived. It was a peaceful journey and Sansa had grown to quite like Master Windu’s calm and easy disposition. though he was still stern at times, especially when they both got into something that they shouldn’t have. The planet was called Coruscant, and it was completely covered in towering metal buildings. Sansa and Arya stared out the window in awe as they slowly descended, taking in what was to be their new home.</p><p> </p><p>However, both girls grumbled at the lack of snow, much to Master Windu’s bemusement, when they stepped off the ship. “You are from a place of snow?”</p><p> </p><p>In reply, Arya cheered, “Yeah!” Then with a pause to think, she sheepishly admitted, “I don’t remember what it was called, but it was all snow!”</p><p> </p><p>Joining in, “I can count five times I saw no snow on the ground,” Sansa said factually, “And we lived in a large building. Mother called it a castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Master Windu hummed in contemplation, “And you do not know the name of it?”</p><p> </p><p>They shook their heads, Sansa informing him, “The castle was called Winterfell. But I don’t know what the planet was. We just lived in the place called the North.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Was his reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls continued to chatter about their home to him, overjoyed at being able to talk about their home to someone, and Sansa made sure to not talk about when it burnt. They were to be meeting important people, and crying would not do.</p><p> </p><p>With borrowed robes just brushing the ground, they followed Master Windu into a large, towering building, very much like the others they’ve seen. Though this one was taller and wide than most of the buildings. Sansa felt very small, looking up at the front pillars at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Master Windu nodded to some other beings with robes, and Sansa tried not to stare at the different species, nudging Arya to do the same. It wasn’t that they had never seen beings like this before, but in Winterfell, she had only really seen humans. The market place was the most amount of different species she had ever seen before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Continuing through the Temple, the girls kept pace but still managed to stare in awe at the large corridors around them. Even Winterfell wasn’t as big as this temple, Sansa realised with wonder.</p><p> </p><p>When they came to a stop at the front of two large doors, Master Windu spoke firmly, “The counsel has been informed of your arrival. They will ask some questions about your past, and may ask to look into your mind.” At their scared looks, he reassured them, “Do not worry, they will not see anything that you don’t want them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tangling their hands together, Arya asked quietly, eyeing the doors with a still present fear, “Are we going in together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” And they relaxed at that, a gusty breath leaving Sansa’s lips. He gave them one last look, and Sansa didn’t know what to think of it. It felt that behind his brick wall, he was asking himself many questions about them. Sansa didn’t know if she would answer them if he asked them forthright.</p><p> </p><p>The doors opened then, and Sansa and Arya tightened their fingers around one another, before stepping in together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay is you find Sansa’s thought process weird, shes eight. Eight years think not as logically. She is also an unreliable narrator, not really understanding much about her home life in comparison to other life. For example, her home planet isn’t all snow. She just had never travelled to anywhere with out snow. </p><p>Hope i did alright with the midi-chlorian count. I tried. And Mace is a chill guy with kids okay. Fight me. I like the dude.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And the grief wrenches out in anger and heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting and fallout</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second she stepped inside, Sansa could feel the power from all of the people sitting in the room. It was like a massive gust of wind to her mind. It was near staggering, she could feel a tremble begin to run through her blood, and even though the hair on the back of her neck stood in fright, she had to force herself not to pause. Arya however did, her grip tightening almost painfully around her hand, and feet stumbled to a stop. Sansa stopped too, turning a concerned glance down at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s skin was washed pale as she stared wide eyed and terrified at the people around them. Something inside her flared to life at the sight of her fearful sister. That same something that was near abundant since they left their home. Ignoring decorum, Sansa turned her back on these powerful people to kneel before her sister, giving her a worried look, “Arya?” </p><p> </p><p>Said girl just shook her head in response to her soft question, taking deep breaths to steady herself. Sansa could feel admiration at how strong her little sister was staying in the face of such power emanating from all the people in the room. The power was like standing next to an open window during a snowstorm, watching the power raging before her, but she was safe. It would not truly reach her, even with the window open. But it could still easily sweep in and freeze her if the wind turned direction abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Casting Arya one last concerned glance and giving her arms a squeeze in reassurance, she stood back up, and faced the curious and interested expressions watching them. A hand then settled between her shoulders, Master Windu gently urging her forward.</p><p> </p><p>With a dry swallow, Sansa and Arya stepped further into the room to stand in the centre. Eyes darting around at all the strange beings, they landed onto one in particular, locking with the grey ones of the small green creature. He was the most powerful, Sansa knew that instinctively. He felt like a sleeping snow bear, only a mistake away from waking the beast.</p><p> </p><p>Hands sweaty, Sansa felt herself curtsey before him, and this time, Arya copied her. This was not a being that they should insult.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow, you should not. A noble, I am not. Sense my force-aura, you do?” His voice was like a soft grumble, a withered old man, but age would not be a weakness with this creature. At his words though, she and her sister rose from their curtsey, and she felt at loss with his question and fumbled her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so? It’s, your being? I guess.” It wasn’t the most eloquent description, but Sansa didn’t know the best way to explain it, because that was how it felt to her. She wasn’t seeing into their minds like how Master Windu explained, but more like she felt their emotions and intentions. But it felt deeper than that. Like she went down, dug deep into their very essence. </p><p> </p><p>The creature though nodded as if he understood, much to her relief, and spoke, “Much study, this skill needs. Studied, you have not?”</p><p> </p><p>His phrasing of words were so strange and it took her a second to decipher them. She shook her head, and tried to explain, “No. It’s... just instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>And it was. Something inside her manifested the moment they fled their home, a rush of a storm that had been held back somehow. It felt like when she prayed in the Godswood, only stronger. More mentally felt than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>His large green ears drooped as he spoke solemnly, “Tragedy, you have witnessed. Scared, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>She could not refute that. Looking down at her sister, who seemed just fine with letting Sansa speak for the both of them, Sansa breathed out a sad, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>A gravelled hum was the response to that, before reassuring her, “Safe now, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t I too old to become a Jedi?” She blurted out then, and it was like all the eyes on her sharpened with her words. Shifting in place, Sansa ducked her head down, “That’s what Master Windu said.” And with a glance in his direction, Master Windo’s eyes crinkled in a way that spoke of  gentle encouragement. She took strength from that as the green creature spoke, “Older than usual, you are. Turn you out, we will not. Teach you, we will.”</p><p> </p><p>Though relieved at his assertion, Sansa still remembered Master Windu’s words and asked with trepidation, “Do you have to look in my mind?” With how the master had explained it on the ship, to be a violation of the mind to look in with out permission, Sansa did not know if she wanted that to happen to her.</p><p> </p><p>The creature seemed to sense her trepidation, which she figured that he actually did, and spoke with a calm tone, “Only a little, I will look. See your journey here, I wish to.”</p><p> </p><p>To look into her mind and see all that has happened, would she have to relive it too? That worried her and after sending a concern glance at her sister who was still very much tucked into her side, Sansa asked, “And with Arya, too?” Said girl jolted slightly, and Sansa’s arm that was around her shoulder pressed her closer to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hm.” His eyes pierced through her, and once more Sansa felt off footed with how powerful this being was. But she didn’t feel any malice, though with how strong he was, it could be hidden tightly behind brick walls like with Master Windu. Sansa and Arya shared another small glance, and Arya gave the hand on her shoulder a squeeze in reassurance. Looking behind her, Sansa finally took in all the people around her fully, all the different species, most she had never seen before. Her eyes than catch onto Master Windu, and he gives her an supportive nod.</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a shaking breath, Sansa steps close to...she never got his name. “What’s you name?”</p><p> </p><p>Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he responded, “Yoda, I am called. Grand Master, my title is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sansa. This is my sister Arya.” And then after introducing them, Sansa realised that they probably already knew that and tried to force down the flush in her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Peering at her, Grand Master Yoda observed, “Clan name, you will not say?”</p><p> </p><p>Tensing, Sansa frowned in uncertainty as she admitted, “Our family was attacked. I don’t know if we would be in danger to say our name.”</p><p> </p><p>A small hand same up, only three fingers on it, Sansa observed with minor curiosity. With a peaceful gesture, Grand Master Yoda vowed, “Safe, you are. Promise, we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath, she whispered, “Stark. Sansa and Arya of House Stark.” The name was like a roar in her ears, so loud in the silence of the room, and when no one reacted but with the same amount of curiosity, Sansa breathed out a shaky exhale. They didn’t know of it. ”I don’t know what planet, I can’t remember if we were told it, but I don’t know it’s name. But our home was called Winterfell.” She felt ashamed at not being able to name her planet, but that wasn’t part of her lessons until next year. Now she will never learn it.</p><p> </p><p>With a contemplative grumble, the Grand Master replied, “Look into, we shall.”</p><p> </p><p>Besides Sansa, her sister perked up, “Could you check on our family? If they’re alive?” Arya called out, hope so present that Sansa felt her heartache,</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Master just repeated, “Search, we shall.” Then with a speculating look, he asked them, “Return to them, you wish?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither girl could answer that. Sansa would feel ashamed about her and Arya’s silence, if that hadn’t already discussed the possibility of their family being alive. When they were on the ship, flying to the temple, Sansa had said that she would want to see that they are okay, but she also wanted to learn. Arya agreed with that, but then argued that they should return. They couldn’t come to a compromise. Instead, they settled with figuring out what to do, if or when they learnt of their family’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>Grand Master Yoda just nodded his head though, as if expecting their uncertainty, and then beckoned Sansa closer. Releasing Arya, the older sister softly walked forward, still unsure with him going into her mind. When she was some inches away from his strange, circular seat, he spoke in that soft grumble of his once more, “Relax, you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, Sansa inhaled and forced the tension to leave her. And once that exhale left her lips, images began to surface of her past few weeks without her control, and she couldn’t help how her breath hitched. Especially when Grand Master Yoda began to look through her race to the ship with Arya in her arms. It was like she was in that moment again. The panic, the confusion. The people fleeing and running about, chaos. What she now knew was blaster fire, the bright hot lights, burning and <em>killing</em> the people around her. The people from <em>her home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The scent of burning buildings and flesh became so visceral, so <em>real,</em> that she staggered away from the Grand Master with a gasp, falling to her knees as that horrible day continued to rush around in her mind. Screams filled her ears, the people around her so afraid, so in pain. It was near deafening that her hands came to try and muffle their anguished cries. Smoke then began to choke her lungs, ash tasted to plainly on her tongue, as small hands grabbed at her arm, shaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa!” A young voiced cried, and said girl was jerked out of the memory, breath gasping for air. Air that was clean and was so densely saturated with ash and fire. With another deep inhale, Sansa’s hand grasped onto Arya’s, and she tried to bring herself back to the present. Safe. They were safe. They weren’t home, back in the warm embrace of their mother, but they were safe all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Tears were pricked in her eyes, and her knees throbbed dully from her fall. There was faint murmurs around them, but she couldn’t discern what was being said. So instead she focused on the clumsy little hand that was rubbing soothing circles on her back. Just like mother would.</p><p> </p><p>Sending a weak, grateful smile to Arya, Sansa looked up at the Grand Master, whose head was bowed, a sadness in his eyes. “Much tragedy, you have witnessed. Brave, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Throat hoarse from screaming, her tongue still tasted the lingering, phantom ash that was once there. “I just had to get Arya to safety.” It was the most obvious thing she had to do. It wasn’t bravery. It was duty.</p><p> </p><p>“A good sister, you are.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love her.” She declared so plainly. There was nothing else to say about it. She loved her sister, of course she would protect her. Just like she knew Arya would do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Strong attachment, love is.” The expressionless look sent at her as he hummed had Sansa bristling with indignation and incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“But, it’s not forbidden!” She cried out, standing up from her fall. She did not understand their wish to dismiss love. Love was all she knew, with her family, with the stories told before bed. Why would they wish to remove it from their life!? “Love is good! Love is what makes us want to keep our family safe! Love is a strength, isn’t it?” And she couldn’t help but look around desperately, even glancing at Master Windu for help, but he offered just, “It is still an attachment. And they can lead to darkness.” And she felt so alone after his words, knowing that adults don’t listen to children. If she didn’t have an adult to back her up, no one would listen.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her wanted to scream again. To rage and cry at their refusal to listen.  “But they can still be light!” She argued, “They can still be useful! Like, make you want to fight to live!” She fumbled mentally for examples, “Like, like in stories! Where men would go to war to keep their loved ones safe, because they care! That can’t be wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>It was like she was yelling at giants, feeling so terribly small in the face of their power. They only looked disappointed. She had never felt so alone until now. So small.</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Master just held up his hand calmly, dismissing her tirade. “Peace, hmm. Debate, we will not.” He then nodded to a different master, completely moving on as if she wasn’t still panting from her argument. She was silenced. A being with strange blue and white horns and red skin stood up and walked towards them. Her appearance was so unlike anything Sansa had seen, and couldn’t help when she stepped back in nervousness, her emotions so loud and warring in her body.</p><p> </p><p>The being must have seen this, because they paused and smiled, as if it would calm her raging mind. A soft, feminine voice was unexpected as she spoke, only briefly startling Sansa out of her angered/confused/panicked haze. “I am Master Shaak Ti. I’m going to lead you to the creche, where you two will be staying.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. That was to be the end of their meeting with the council. Her shoulders dipped forward as she recognised that she was being dismissed, not just her words but herself entirely. Trying to stuff all that she felt away once more, Sansa looked up and sent an unsure glance to Master Windu. Though he did not back her up, he was still all that she was familiar with in this new life. He brought her and Arya to safety, he wouldn’t endanger their lives. When he once again gave her an encouraging nod, Sansa walked closer to the female, ready to be taken away from the powerful people that surrounded her. Arya though, was not wanting to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Standing firm, she stared down at the Grand Master Yoda. “What would you do if we didn’t listen?”</p><p> </p><p>At the confused glances sent her way, Arya huffed in annoyance at their lack of understanding, and explained, “If we continued to love each other. What then?” Here, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, arms tense at her side as her hands curled into small, tight fists. “You kick us out? Or would you take her away from me?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shocked silence, not expecting such demanding, accusational questions from a child so young. But Arya took their silence as a confirmation to her worries. Her rage was explosive as she yelled, pointing viciously at Grand Master Yoda, “YOU CAN’T MAKE US! YOU CAN’T TEAR US APART, SHE’S ALL I HAVE!” Her screams were raw and jarring, so poignant, that Sansa’s heart thumbed hard with concern at her sister’s upset. That flare of something raising once more, and Sansa took a step in her sister’s direction, moving away from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>But Arya moved quicker, latching onto Sansa’s waist in a show of defiance against their words, and the plasma blade comes out of her pocket. She points it fearlessly, threateningly at the Jedi Grand Master. Sansa would be horrified by such a display, if she wasn’t so touched by how much Arya wanted to stay with her.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and her younger sister didn’t get along much during their lives at home, so she was near expecting Arya to not put up much of a fuss if it came down to them being separated. But her expectation was foiled by how ferociously Arya was objecting to their separation. She was near to tears with the realisation and relief that Arya loved her to the point of being ready to fight anyone that tried to tear them apart.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Even people that could easily over power her. Sansa would not doubt that her little sister would fight tooth and nail to keep them together.</span></p><p> </p><p>However, it was not the best way to convince the masters that their attachment wouldn’t get in the way of their training. Even at a young age, Sansa could recognise that not reacting so obviously would be the best way forward. Laying a soothing hand on Arya’s head, Sansa hoped the gesture would calm her down, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her anger onto Master Windu, crying out with tears of fear and rage building in her eyes, voice cracking with heartbreak and betrayal,  “YOU <em>PROMISED</em> WE WOULDN’T BE SPLIT UP! YOU SAID SO! <em>YOU PROMISED</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She continued to rage as Sansa bodily scooped her sister into her arms to try and take her away from what was angering her, but the flailing had Sansa falling down with her crying and trembling little sister landing in her lap. And all that fear, and need to survive. That pushing down of her worries and grief. It all came bubbling over and she couldn’t help joining in on her sisters upset.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She felt completely hopeless. Useless. Nothing she could do nor say would convince them if they decided to separate her from her sister in the end. no amount of crying nor pleading.</span></p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t stop Sansa from trying. With her face pressed on Arya’s head, holding her sobbing sister to her chest, Sansa couldn’t help the mumbled pleas that left her lips, “<em>Please</em>. Please don’t take her away. Please, I’m sorry. We’ll be good, I’m <em>sorry</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She did not hear the sad sigh behind her as her vision went black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mace Windu would say he expected that blow out, but that would be a lie. Watching as Shaak Ti carried the two passed out children via force suggestion out of the meeting room, he sighed tiredly. He had seen how attached they were to one another, and it was completely understandable. Not only did they grow up with one another, creating the natural familial bond, they are also alone after suffering a traumatic event.</p><p> </p><p>And then relying one each other to survive, Mace could understand the younger ones anger and accusations. But he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. He had thought his words of reassurance were enough until lessons of the code managed to be instilled later on. He did not expect them to completely break that bond, but had hoped that at least understand not being so codependent and reliant as they grew up would be beneficial for their path into being Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>The discomfort and concern around him was, however, more understandable. After all, two younglings breaking down in front of those who wish to keep the innocent safe was difficult. Especially knowing that they couldn’t offer any true nor calming comfort like they would with younglings that were raised in the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Even himself wouldn’t be enough, knowing the children a little longer than the rest of the council. That last look sent his way, that shattered trust when he did not back Sansa up with her argument on love, it had his heart clenching with guilt. He had to realise once again, that they were young children that survived a tragedy. The fact that he managed to even gain their trust was monumental, never mind that he just broke it within the span of a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Mace centred himself in the force, and released the upset and guilt he felt in that moment. Once relaxed and sensing that serenity that he was striving for, Mace looked at the situation logically and not emotionally. Looking towards the future for these two sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and Arya were interesting children, and Mace can admit that he found them endearing. Their way of clinging to one another for support, how Sansa was always just a little bit in front of Arya, ready to protect. That kind of nature was perfect for Jedi; defending the innocent.</p><p> </p><p>And their force sensitivity. Mace was caught off guard by how powerful Sansa was with looking into minds at such a young age. It was very untrained, like a child eavesdropping but instead of hiding, just standing so obviously in the door way. But the potential to grow and learn was there. Her force signature was an interesting one. That peacefulness you felt when standing in a field that had just snowed, the cold element settled and beautiful. But during her argument, he felt that calm nature unsettle with her flaring emotions. Like a snowstorm brewing just on the horizon.  </p><p> </p><p>But just at it began, it stilled once more. He would be impressed with how quickly she reined her emotions back in, if it wasn’t so worrying for a child of her age and history. </p><p> </p><p>Arya, Mace could already see, would be a handful when it came to training, so wild and blunt in personality. It would take a firm and guiding hand to train her. However, her skills at six when it came to moving objects with the force was something she should be proud of. He could see that desperation and the need to survive has made both girls leap further ahead than most younglings in practical skill. Arya’s Force signature was easier to understand, though that didn’t make it any less dangerous. A wolf if how he would describe it. A young one yes, but with the raw edge of feral that any wild animal would have. It lashed and growled out in her rage, but Mace had seen it docile and content when her and Sansa were together and relaxed. Had seen it cower and whine and growl like a cornered animal when watching her sister relive her trauma unexpectedly.   </p><p> </p><p>Mace did not believe that Master Yoda would willingly have a child go through that. It was perhaps accidentally triggering with how raw the emotional wound was. He sighed, ‘<em>And how emotional those two were.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>It was the emotional and mental side of the Jedi that they needed training in most, he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Plo Koon sighed as well, drawing Mace out of his thoughts, and watched as the other master send a disappointed look in Yoda’s direction. “You should have been gentler with your explanations, Grand Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoda grumbled, “Emotional, they are. Much training, they will need.” He nodded decisively, but Mace could see that the children’s upset had shook him. Master Yoda adored children, despite his somewhat crotchety nature. He would never be the first person to hurt a child, so to see that in a way he was a cause of such distress, Mace knows he was conflicted with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Master Koon however went for the throat, “Yes, but they are children.” And Mace saw that a few other Masters were ready to put up their argument that children their age here were more controlled than the sisters were. If Mace didn’t know that Plo had more to say, he would’ve but his own thoughts forward on that matter</p><p>Glaring, the master continued, “They only heard you say that they couldn’t love one another anymore and that they would be separated. They do not understand the Jedi way, only that attachments are not allowed, and not the full detail of the code. They are <em>traumatised</em>. Let them hold on to one another. As they grow older, we can ease and encourage them into independence. But for now, they need one another to heal and stay strong. To split them up would be cruel and ruin them forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoda nodded in agreement, “Wise, your advice is.” And then turned in his direction, “Master Windu. Your thoughts, can you give?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back, Mace answered honestly and logically, “Despite her age, Sansa will not be at a disadvantage. Neither of them would be, barring their relationship. They are both very resourceful children, and the courage they have to keep one another safe is something that can be nurtured for compassion of all life. Both are intelligent, and we would benefit to have such bright children in our order.” And then he nodded, conceding to the fact that they are still attached and emotional, “The council is correct to be worried about their lack of controlled emotions. But it is as Master Koon stated, they are young. They can grow and be taught.”</p><p> </p><p>From there, the meeting drew to a close, and Mace wondered if he should check on the sisters in the creche, but decided against it. ‘<em>Let them adjust for now.</em>’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. That was a lot of emotions my dudes. </p><p>I’m not hating on any characters here alright, so anyone who thinks so, be chill. Could they have maybe handled the upset arya and sansa a little better than just knocking them? Yes. But, with how over wrought they were, and that they wouldn’t accept comfort from any of the masters, it was the best solution to calmly move them out of a stressful situation into an area where they dont feel so surrounded.</p><p>I want to show the different ways the sisters were reacting to their trauma. Sansa, tho she argued, she is one to shove it down until she has a break down, as seen above. Arya is one to lash out, but she too needs a more healthier way to work through her emotions. They will get therapy. I promise.</p><p>I don’t know how the force works, and whether being able to sense peoples force signatures to sansa’s degree is something that is canonical or realistic. But as i stated, a barely no shit about Star Wars and im just winging it. Sansa is more mental and internal when it comes to the force, where as arya is reactionary and external. I’m trying to reflex their canonical skills and personalities through the force.</p><p>Mace is my fave and he is upset that the girls are upset with him. Im very much of the belief that even though he is a very controlled man, he still has to be a little more on the emotional side with how he uses the force and being just slightly stepping into the dark side with his Vaapad. </p><p>Also, Plo Koon coming in clutch! He will appear more</p><p>thank you for reading! Until next time </p><p>Also, is there any canonical creche masters? Or am i having to make up some?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lessons given from the floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sansa learns a few new things in the months that they’ve been their.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the temple hallways, Sansa liked to think that after three months of living here, she would be used to the layout. But, it seems that she was sorely mistaken. With a groan of frustration after turning down yet another unfamiliar hallway, Sansa decided that it would be best if she just stopped walking all together</p><p> </p><p>With that decision made, she flopped to the ground of the empty hallway, spreading star fish in the middle of the carpeted floor. Staring up at the arched ceiling, Sansa wondered what she would be doing right now if she wasn’t so lost.</p><p> </p><p>More than likely play with Arya. With lessons done for the day, they would usually play around the creche together. But Arya had come down with a cold, so she was quarantined to her bed to make sure that none of the other children would get sick.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Which is stupid.</em>’ Sansa mulishly thought, pouting up at the ceiling. Bored, and not really knowing how to interact with the other children, she had snuck out to explore. She did the same back home, but the temple was much larger than Winterfell, and with some areas completely empty of people, there was no one to guide her back. Even after trying to back track, Sansa took a wrong turn and then became hopelessly lost. With a gusty huff, Sansa declared to the echoing corridor, “I do believe, that I shall <em>die</em> here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hope not.” A dry voice replied.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up with a gasp of surprise, Sansa twisted her body around to see the owner of that familiar voice. Stood some feet away, was Master Windu. He watched placidly as she scrambled up to greet him, but after lying down for so long and then her quick movement, her sight blacked out and she stumbled.</p><p> </p><p>When the black dots cleared her vision, she was lying down once more, with a concerned Master Windu looking over her body. “Stood up too fast, young one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm.” Sansa hummed in agreement, blinking lazily. Once she gathered herself and the world stopped spinning, Sansa sat up slowly. Brushing loose and messy hair from her face, the girl looked at the master jedi who was sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence hung between them, and Sansa recalled suddenly that they have not talked since her and Arya arrived at the temple. It wasn’t so much that she was avoiding him, having felt his betrayal in the meeting so vividly, but more of the fact that he was busy with whatever his usual tasks would be.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Or at least that was what she convinced herself to believe.<br/></span></p><p> </p><p>Only once did they see each other in the last few months, and that was across a hallway and they shared an awkward wave and nod. That was it for their interaction after that. She didn’t know how she felt about him now, after learning a bit more about the force and their way of life. If he was raised to believe such things about attachments, then it would be wrong for her to <em>say </em>that he is wrong. Doesn’t mean she won’t <em>think </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down at her fingers, she twisted and fiddled with them, nervous and not knowing what to say. And she would’ve willingly stayed like that, basking in his being. The stillness like the Godswood’s pond. Peaceful and relaxing. But instead he broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>He peered at her from his spot on the ground next to her, “Are you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, Sansa continued not to look at him, “No...”</p><p> </p><p>With an amused quirk of his brow, he said, “Jedi don’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Affronted, Sansa bluntly stated, “Yes they do.” And she knew she was correct because a crechemaster said that Sansa would learn to like her vegetables once she tasted them, and that was a lie because even after she ate them, Sansa still found them gross.</p><p> </p><p>He rose an eyebrow at her argument, and revised his lines wryly, “They don’t lie when it’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Sansa gave him a doubtful side-eye, “...That doesn’t seem right either.”</p><p> </p><p>He replied with a hefty sigh, the kind her father would make when Robb and her played too loudly, “Sansa. You are lost and we are sitting in the middle of a hallway. Now is not the best time to debate ethics.”</p><p> </p><p>Baffled, Sansa asked, “What’s ethnics?”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted loudly, shaking his head, “Nope, ethics. No ‘<em>n</em>’.” </p><p> </p><p>At his correction, Sansa nodded in understanding, “‘<em>Ethics</em>’...” She enunciated slowly, before quickly asking, eyes wide with interest, “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>He squinted down at her, “How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eight. Why?” She blinked guilelessly up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Staring blandly at her, he hummed in thought, “Hm. Ethics is a set of moral principles...societal rules would be a better way to say it for you.” With a nod to himself, he rephrased his words, “Ethics is a set of societal rules, laid out by a governing body because they are the best behaviours to act upon. And morals are the rules of right and wrong, but they are our own personal rules that we have constructed over our years of life.”</p><p> </p><p>Wide eyed, she nodded blankly. At seeing how utterly lost she was with his explanation, he tried once more, “Ethics, are laws set by society. Morals, are our own personal laws.”</p><p> </p><p>Nibbling her lip, still trying to grasp his words, Sansa crossed her legs and leant her hand on her fist. “Can you give an example?”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed pleased that she was listening and willing to ask questions. Pausing to consider his next words, Master Windu then spoke, “I personally believe that the senate is full of idiots and are practically useless. But society needs them so that we can live smoothly, so I with hold my opinion because it is impolite.” He let out a chuckle to himself, but Sansa didn’t understand what was funny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Sansa began to slowly piece out the meaning of his words, “So...ethics would be not saying they are stupid to their face because it’s rude. But morally, you believe they are stupid and useless.”</p><p> </p><p>He winced, “Maybe not the best example. Maybe that was more of a personal opinion than an actual moral.” A contemplative expression came across his face again as he rubbed at his chin, before he lit up, “Okay. Here is a better example. It’s wrong to steal, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a firm nod, glad to be able to answer an easy question, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a relieved sigh, though Sansa didn’t know why he would do that. “Good. Glad you believe that. So that is ethics. It’s not ethical to steal, because that is someone else’s things. But, when you and your sister were hungry, you stole.”</p><p> </p><p>Panicked, Sansa quickly explained her reasons, not wanting to get in trouble for the simple act of surviving, “Cause we needed to live! We-“</p><p> </p><p>He held up his hand to stop her tirade, a gentle smile on his lips, “I’m not reprimanding you, Sansa. I know your reason. And that was your morals. Morally, you could not allow your sister, nor yourself, to starve. So you went against ethics for you morals.”</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing back, relieved to not be reprimanded, Sansa asked hesitantly, “Oh...Is that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>A shrug and a sigh, “Sometimes, societies rules, are not correct. But we have to follow them. However, sometimes we go against them when they go against our morals, because we know and feel they are not correct.” He said this all with the weight of imparting important wisdom. And Sansa found it all very wise, so she nodded back with seriousness. Until another question came tumbling out, </p><p> </p><p>“What if society was correct and your morals are wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, startled by her new question, “Then that means that the person has skewed morals.” With another sigh, and he seemed to sigh a lot Sansa noticed, he elaborated, “But, morals are also subjective and are based around how we were raised and what we experience in life. So you can’t always trust on a person’s morals because they are personal and unique to their life experiences.”</p><p> </p><p>Wide eyed, she leant back, taking everything he said in, “<em>Woah</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His laughter was much more nicer to hear then the tired sighs. Humoured, he nodded, “Yes, woah is correct. The debate between morals and ethics is a long one, going on for centuries.” With a gentle hand, Master Windu patted her head in reassurance, “So, not being able to fully understand it is alright, Sansa. You can still learn and you have plenty of time.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned back in response. It was truly very confusing, but Sansa thought she got the basics down. Maybe she could ask a crechemaster to take her to the library so that she could read up on ethics and morals some more. And then his brow arched as he wondered, “And speaking of learning, why are you not in lessons?”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, she turned away from him, remembering how she ended up lost in the first place, “Lessons are over and Arya’s sick. I can’t play with her until she is better.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you won’t play with the other kids?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t reply, just pouted sullenly. Sansa didn’t know why she wouldn’t play with the other children, it just felt weird. Before coming here, back home she would be around adults if not around her siblings. Having so many other children around her was strange and she felt that behaving as if they were her sibling too would be painful. It felt like she would be replacing Robb and Jon. </p><p> </p><p>Mast Windu gave her a disappointed frown, “Sansa. It’s good to interact with other people your age. It builds healthy social skills.”</p><p> </p><p>Whining, Sansa flopped on her back once more, “Why can’t we just sit here and talk instead.” Because this was the most interesting thing that has happened in months, after the wonder of being in the temple wore off. Despite him not backing her up in the meeting, Sansa liked Master Windu, and wanted to talk more.</p><p> </p><p>Voice dry once more, he stood up, “No matter how riveting it is talking philosophy basics with you, I do think you need to be returned to the creche. I’m sure your caretakers are very worried.” And then he held out his hand after a brief pause of uncertainty. Sansa let her feel curious about why he would be unsure about holding her hand, but then brushed that thought away.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged in response to his words, though a sliver of her felt guilty at worrying the crechemasters. They were really kind people. With a resigned huff, Sansa stood up and delicately brushed at her robes. They weren’t pretty like she had hoped for, and even asked for. Browns and tans and not at all brightly coloured. But they with soft, and she did like the swooshiness of them. Eyeing Master Windu’s robes, Sansa couldn’t wait to be a Jedi so that <em>she</em> could wear whatever robes she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his outstretched hand easily, Master Windu began to lead her down the hallway, asking with interest, “So how are you lessons?”</p><p> </p><p>Happily, Sansa dove into what she had learnt so far. All the new languages started as well as different planets, species, and their cultures. It was helpful for Arya and her because they’ve barely been around other species until they ran. It was hard though, catching up with those who were her age, and she was in lessons with younger kids, which made her feel stupid. But the teacher had taken her aside and explained that all younglings needed the foundation knowledge before moving up to a higher level, and there was nothing wrong with her sitting with younger kids. It was just because she did not spend her younger years learning what people her age already knew, that she had to sit in beginners.</p><p> </p><p>It was relieving to know that no one else saw her as stupid. But a part of her couldn’t stop feeling that way, so she tried her best and put all her focus in her lessons. In time Sansa had quickly caught up and was soon sitting with Arya’s year, who had also gained a quick understanding of their new lessons. Now, not surrounded by babies, Sansa started to enjoy what was being taught.</p><p> </p><p>Learning the code of the Jedi was a little dull, but it did give her the understanding of the difference between attachment and love. As long as your emotions don’t control your actions to the point of doing bad things, Sansa was allowed to love her sister. At least, that’s how she saw it.</p><p> </p><p>When she explained that to her teacher however, they gently said that was still technically attachment, and emotions should be released into the force.</p><p> </p><p>She paused her chatter to ask Master Windu, “Is the force a dumping ground for emotions?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes brow raised incredulously, “Pardon?” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Waving her empty hand, Sansa began to enthusiastically explain her theory, “Well, the teachers talk about releasing emotions into the force. And with so many emotions pushed into it, it must be full of unwanted emotions! Like trash! So is the force a dumping ground for emotions?”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips quirked as he confessed, “I will admit that I never saw it that way. But no. Once released into the force, they disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Baffled, Sansa wondered, “Oh. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh, “Because once out of your mind, they are gone forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Still not understanding, Sansa tried from a different side of the argument, bringing in a better example, “But what about when Arya makes me angry? She does something annoying and then I’m told to release that into the force, but then it comes back again! I remember my mother saying to me that thinking about why you are upset is the best way to learn how not to feel that way again.”</p><p> </p><p>Making and no motion with his hand, Master Windu replied, “That last bit seems flawed, but she is correct. Perhaps it’s not explained that way, but when you release your emotions, you are to first sit and mediate with them-“</p><p> </p><p>Sansa interrupted excitedly, “I know how to do that!” And she was practically bouncing with how proud she was with her declaration. </p><p> </p><p>Looking amused by her enthusiasm, he smiled at her, “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Frantically nodding her head, “Yeah! I’m very good at mediating too! The teacher said so.” She informed loftily.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding at her achievement, he praised her, “That is very good, Sansa. Meditating is one of the best ways to connect and strength your connection with the force.”</p><p> </p><p>After nodding in agreement, her eyes widened and slapped her hand over her mouth. Peering up at him, Sansa apologised sheepishly, “Sorry for interrupting you. What were you saying?” Mother told her it was impolite to interrupt someone, but she had to inform him of her progress. Master Windu was the one that brought her and her sister here, and Sansa wanted to make him proud and show that she was learning really well. Maybe if she showed that she was good enough, her and Arya won’t be separated and Sansa wouldn’t be thrown out.</p><p> </p><p>With an indulgent smile, Master Windu brought them back on topic, wisely instructing, “You must learn to understand and recognise your emotions and why you feel such a way. Jedi are not unfeeling. We just know how to control our emotions better than most. We achieve serenity by acknowledging our emotions, and then releasing them into the force.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we keep them even after acknowledging them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we then can not achieve serenity.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want serenity?”</p><p> </p><p>Stumped, Master Windu, just stared down at her incredulously, then declared with finality, “You will when you get older.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds stupid.” Sansa said matter-of-factly, but nodded anyways, “But okay.” She had learnt that just agreeing with weird adults about their weird beliefs made it easier to just move on from the weird topic.</p><p> </p><p>Master Windu continued to watch her, giving Sansa an inquisitive glance, asking, “What is going on in that head of yours, young one?”</p><p> </p><p>And just as they turned a corner to a familiar hall, Sansa chirped back, “Nothing you want to be a part of, Master Windu!” Before letting go of his hand and skipping up to a crechemaster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life really wasn’t terrible in the temple, and Sansa enjoyed most of her lessons. Arya seemed to enjoy the combat lessons the most, though Sansa was not surprised, but she too found them fun, even if she struggled with some of the moves. They had seen what older students and master jedi looked like in a fight, watching spars from the side lines in awe. The quick pace manoeuvres and spins reminded Sansa of dancing, and she couldn’t wait to learn them.</p><p> </p><p>The lessons about the force as well as mediation were truly where she excelled. She hadn’t lied to Master Windu about it. Sansa was always good at sitting still and staying silent, though she wished she could embroider whilst meditating. That always helped her relax. But it wasn’t how they were taught, so Sansa sat and focused on the force.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she was confused by that instruction. ‘<em>Focus on the force.</em>’ How was she meant to focus on a concept that she had only known for about a month? But once she put her thoughts back into that familiar mindset during their days on the ship and in the market place, Sansa realised that she was sensing the force in those weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than being taught like the children around her, Sansa learnt through instinct; what felt right and what felt wrong. It was the subtle nudge to run to a direction where she knew it to be safe. At the time, she didn’t know how she knew that, but looking back, Sansa realised it was the force guiding her. It felt like when she would sit under the Godswood, how the breeze and the silence held a weight that became so familiar with every minute she spent under the weirwood tree.</p><p> </p><p>Arya though, struggled with meditation, fidgeting a bunch, unable to sit still, and found it hard to go into a meditative state. Sansa offered to help, but Arya just shrugged her off sullenly, wanting to figure it out herself. Sansa let her be, knowing not to push her sister when she was irritated, but...It felt like they were growing distant since arriving, and Sansa missed the little sister that she could protect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sansa had also learnt she was strong with picking up force signatures, which was her feelings people’s very beings, as she had phrased it before. She couldn’t read their thoughts, not like the master’s could, but it was something that she would learn to do way later in life, after learning to create shields. Sensing emotions and intentions were easier to feel, as they more on display and obvious than their thoughts, allowing someone with basically no knowledge on how to control the force to sense them.</p><p> </p><p>However, unlike with Arya, Sansa was struggling with manipulating the force. Arya, since she had practise during their stint in being homeless, was at the top of her year group and even the one above it in moving things with the force. The objects flew around her with but a thought and a twitch of her fingers. And Sansa felt a sick warmth in her stomach when she watched it all happen.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy was unbecoming of a Jedi, as the teacher would say, but Sansa couldn’t help how upset she was at not being able to move a simple block with her mind! Even after months of practise, even months after that lovely talk with Master Windu, Sansa continued to struggle with it. It was going on half a year since they arrived and the blocks still stubbornly did not move.</p><p> </p><p>When she begged Arya for help, her sister had shrugged and said simply, “I just want it to. And then it moves.”</p><p> </p><p>Spluttering, her anger flares as she yells back, “That makes no sense! I want it to move too, so why won’t it!?”</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered, Arya had asked, “Aren’t you being too emotional?” Then she perked, suggesting helpfully, “Maybe that’s your problem. You’re upset and thinking too hard. It’s just a block. Move it.” But that wasn’t helpful.</p><p> </p><p>With a frustrated scream, Sansa had stormed out of the creche, other younglings scattering away from her anger in fear and surprise. Arya called after her, but she couldn’t stand to be around her sister at the moment. She was just too angry!</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>It’s not fair!</em>’ Sansa wailed internally, ‘<em>Just because she is a little more powerful, it makes her better! I’m the oldest! I should be stronger.</em>’ In her haze of frustration and upset, Sansa hadn’t watched where she was going until she bumped into someone.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling backwards, all her manners went out the window as she glared up at the person, offended and indignant. The person though just peered down at her, amused, and remarked, “You were the one not looking where they were going, youngling.”</p><p> </p><p>With an explosive exhale, Sansa stomped her foot, “So! You’re the adult. Aren’t you meant to be better than me and move away?” And bitterness leaked in, still remembering that meeting where she was dismissed and ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Crouching to her level, the woman gave her a worried look, “That is a lot of anger in you, youngling. What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Arms folded defiantly, Sansa muttered, “I don’t know you, so it’s none of your business.” Maybe if she was rude the blue woman would go away.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t. Instead, she just softly replied, “As the head healer of this Jedi temple, I think wanting to know why a child under my care is upset is my business.” And then gave a kind smile, which Sansa thought was very pretty in between all her raging emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Anger forgotten for the moment, Sansa wondered, “You’re a healer? What’s that like?”</p><p> </p><p>At her sudden change of attitude, the blue lady laughed, stood up, and held out her hand. Sansa was starting to realise that a lot people wanted to hold her hand here. But she liked it and happily slipped her small one into the larger one. Though it was daintier than Master Windu’s. Sensing at this lady’s being-<em>force signature</em>, she corrected herself, Sansa felt the calm waves of a beach crashing against the shore. Soothing, rhythmic, and inviting. Decisively, Sansa trusted her.  </p><p> </p><p>Introducing herself, the lady moved in her in the direction away from the creche, which Sansa was happy to comply with. “My name is Vokara Che. You may call me Healer Che if you would like.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sansa asked, “Why are you blue?”</p><p> </p><p>Her teeth were very white when she grinned at Sansa’s blurted question. “My species is a Twi’lek. It’s our natural skin colour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh.” Sansa responded, ‘That makes sense.’ There were so many species to learn that Sansa forgot about Twi’leks and their strange skin colour.</p><p> </p><p>The lady leads her further away from the creche, winding through the temple halls, until soon she is in a different part of the temple. A familiar one. This one she remembers from when she first arrived. After waking up in a completely different place from the council room, the Master Ti had explained that they needed a place to rest and to be checked over for any health problems.</p><p> </p><p>Master Ti was a kind lady, a Togruta. Her force signature was like a warm campfire, flame crackling cheerfully in it’s pit. She had a healer look over Arya and Sansa, the two girls learning that they were under weight, but healthy otherwise. After getting something the healer said to be vaccinations, they were shown around the creche. Since then, they haven’t been back to that area, but Sansa always stayed curious about it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a peacefulness to the place, and Sansa had never felt so calm since they ran from home.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around with open curiosity, Sansa tried to see every nook and cranny, having not been able to last time. Seeing her inquisitive expression, Healer Che informed her kindly, “This is the medical section of the temple. The healing rooms. Here, those part of the MediCorps, train to become healers. Once they’ve passed their exams, they become Jedi Healers, taking care of the sick and injured.”</p><p> </p><p>As she spoke, Healer Che brought them into an office, with shelves full of books, technical equipment, and knick knacks. Wandering over to them, Sansa peered at one such knick knack, some strangely shaped person riding a weird animal.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you become one?” She asked, still wandering the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Healer Che began, sitting on the floor in the centre of the room, “You must have excellent control over the force, patience, and a deep understanding over anatomy and medical knowledge.” Giving Sansa’s enraptured expression an indulgent smile, the lady admitted, “There is a lot you have to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>Coming back over to her, Sansa sat across from her, wondering excitedly, “So when you are a padawan, you can join the MediCorps.” Sansa thinks she would lvoe to be a healer if it meant working in such a peaceful place.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head though, explaining, “You don’t become a padawan in the sense that you are thinking. No one master takes you under their wing, though as the head healer, I would be a major part in teaching. There are many healers with skillsets that they are better in than others, though we do want everyone to have a well-rounded education and abilities by the end of their lessons. So a padawan, though we call them healer apprentices, will learn all the types of healing and the knowledge needed to manipulate the force, and in the end, they find what they are best at.”</p><p> </p><p>As her hope began to build, Sansa felt it crushed as she quietly confessed, staring down at her fidgeting fingers, “I couldn’t be a healer.”</p><p> </p><p>A blue, small, hand came into her field of vision, and touched her chin, bring her head back up. Staring into green eyes, Healer Che encouraged softly, “And why is that.”</p><p> </p><p>The anger from before came ruching back as Sansa threw her hands up in the air, “I can’t manipulate the force! I can’t move the stupid block! If I can’t even do that, I could never become a healer.” Tears of frustration began to prickle and Sansa hurriedly wiped them away, not wanting them to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>Healer Che hummed, calm in the face of her anger, and suggested simply, “Maybe we can go over the process together.” At that, Healer Che takes a pen from her pocket and sets it on the floor between them. After gesturing for Sansa to try, the girl gives her a doubtful look, but tries.</p><p> </p><p>And she does. She focuses on wanting to move the pen like she wanted to move the block. But like before, it just sat there. An aggravated huff left her lips as she muttered, “Told you I couldn’t”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as the Healer contemplated Sansa and her conundrum. After sometime, the woman asked, “Are you moving the pen or the force around it?”</p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped up at the question, breathing out quietly, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>And as Healer Che began to explain, Sansa could feel realisation wash over her, seeing what she was doing wrong before. “The pen has no force signature. It is just an object. But it’s the force in the air around it, that you have to move.” Her hand then held out over the pen, though Sansa figured it was done more fir her sake than for the Healer’s, “Here, watch closely. Feel the force as I move it.”</p><p> </p><p>And with wide eyes, Sansa watched as the pen floated elegantly up into the air, making small twists and turns, and she could feel it. Now that Healer Che pointed it out, Sansa could sense the force that was moving the pen, how it bent to Healer Che’s will. It was like an invisible hand was wrapped around the object, which was what Arya was doing as well!</p><p> </p><p>As it floated back down, Sansa tried once more with more vigour, this time reaching out to the force instead of what she was trying to do before, which was reaching out to the pen.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She put her mind back into that mediative state she could fall into so easily now, and reached out to the force. Unlike personal signatures, the force had nothing relating to it like elements or types of sensations as Sansa saw it. Instead, it was like the heavy weight in the Godswood. Just, something that was always there if you just focused. Staring down at the pen, eyes half-lidded, Sansa reached out to the force, and it reached back.</span></p><p> </p><p>And just, infinitesimally, it <em>moved</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sansa and Arya are two very different learners, depending on the subject. Sansa is sensing where as Arya is intuitive. Sansa is realistic and practical, she needs to know why things work the way they do and learns best in an orderly sequence. Sansa is also benefits more in one on one teachings, things needed to be slowly explained more. Arya is quick at finding solutions, she’s clever and is more imaginative. That means that unlike Sansa who was so focused on the actual object being the thing that moves, Arya realised that it was herself that needed to move it. I hope that makes sense. Sansa gets a big bogged down with the details, and Arya looks at the bigger picture. </p><p>Thats not to say Sansa isn’t imaginative and a dreamer, or that Arya can’t see practical applications of theory, it’s just what they are more likely to do in an educational setting. Arya is quicker to pick up concepts, and Sansa just needs deeper explaining to understand is all.</p><p>But yeah, this chapter was a little busy with conversations. Next one will be focused on Arya, seeing her settling easier into jedi training than Sansa. Though that doesn’t mean she isn’t having a hard time adjusting. We might be getting a timeskip too. And btw, I will be getting into their emotions and trauma, just need to build it up.</p><p>Also, i have no idea how long this will take to finish the story or where im going from here. I’m trying to show how even though they are learning the code and jedi way, they are still stuck with their firm ideals on that attachments and relationships aren’t a bad thing, and we will see how that moulds them into the type of adults they become.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Until Next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Abandoned and attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arya’s worries. The sisters’ amendment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took a day’s break cause wrist was being weird and felt too light headed to focus. But all good no!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days were filled with all sorts of lessons, and Arya loved it. Revelled in it. She loved how large the universe was, learning of all the types of planets and species. Loved how powerful and mysterious the force was. Entranced, Arya would watch master Jedi spar, and she could not wait until she too got to fight just like that. A year of being at the temple, and Arya couldn’t think of a better place to be. All the new friends that she had made, and how far she had come in controlling the force, Arya never wanted to leave.</p><p> </p><p>But despite all of the joy and knowledge she gained, Arya felt a strange...<em>rift</em>, forming between her and her sister.</p><p> </p><p>There were hours, after lessons, that Sansa would be away from the creche. Arya had noticed that Sansa didn’t form many friendships with the other younglings, though she wasn’t rude to them either.She would be gone, with Arya left behind, feeling curious and worried about where her sister was going. Feeling forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>And when she came back, just minutes before lights out, Sansa would tiredly crawl into bed with Arya, and pass out with barely a hello or goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>It began around the time Sansa had stormed out after not being able to move the block. And then days later, she was able to. Arya was happy that her sister had finally caught up to her and managed to do move the block. But besides smiling gratefully at Arya’s cheer, that was her only response. She just kept learning to use the force, but Arya had a suspicion that she wasn’t learning through their normal teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy had reared through her, wanting to know why Sansa got to have special attention but not Arya. After all, <em>she</em> was the one who was top of the class, performing all the tasks with barely any falter, not Sansa. But then that jealousy that wormed in left with how alone she felt, and fear of abandonment set it’s roots instead.</p><p> </p><p>So finally, after months and months of waiting for Sansa to come to her, to <em>actually</em> talk to her outside of lessons, Arya decided to followed her sister in the end. It would be difficult, as Arya hadn’t learnt how to mask her force signature and sensing them was Sansa’s main skill.But she had managed, luckily due to her sister not paying attention as she went skipping down a vaguely familiar hall, showing a kind of joy that Arya hasn’t seen before. Or at least, doesn’t remember having seen.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Arya kept her distance as she followed her sister, creeping around corners and watched as Sansa turned into a room. The sound of her happily greeting whoever she was seeing had Arya’s heart clenching with some kind of emotion, and she hurried to see just who it was that Sansa had replaced her with.</p><p> </p><p>Peering into the doorway, dread tight around her heart, Arya watched the scene of her sister hugging a female Twi’lek and chattering about what she had learnt in lessons today. Her stomach dropped at the sight of adoration in her sister’s eyes, held only for this woman.</p><p> </p><p>Adoration that was normally cast Arya’s way.</p><p> </p><p>Her bottom lip wobbled as she turned and fled from them, her face feeling hot with anger and betrayal. Eye’s became blurry and blinded by her tears, and her body took over her mind, causing Arya run and run and run until her breath was short and lungs aching.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t understand why she was so upset, but all she knew was that she missed her sister and she<em> didn’t understand why her sister was abandoning her!</em> Was this what the Jedi were teaching them? To abandon their attachments? Was her sister finally-</p><p> </p><p>Arya was hit with a new emotion, over powering her fear. A sudden wave of familiar resentment for her sister, only remembering how jealous she was of her sister during lessons when they were in Winterfell. But it was only the emotion that was familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Because as she slowed down, falling to her knees, Arya realised with horror that she didn’t remember her <em>parents</em>. She couldn’t-</p><p> </p><p>She <em>couldn’t</em>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t breath!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Head bowed over her knees, it bumped against the ground as she struggled to take a breath, vision going black as panic and terror, <em>howled</em> through her skin. Fingers clawed and scrabbled against the ground as gasped in short inhales of air but it wasn’t enough. Head light and spinning, Arya was sure she was dying, until a soft calmness began to wash over her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Like a gentle breeze of air, the pounding of her heart in her ears lessened, no longer so <em>deafening</em>. The voice that spoke was hard to place, but she listened as it talked and instructed her back into reality. She stayed there, listening and curled up, struggling to follow the instruction that she grasped tightly onto like a lifeline.  </p><p> </p><p>Panting and gasping breaths turned to deep, slow inhales and exhales, her vision losing the black spots that crept over it. Once she was sure she could breath normally, Arya lifted her head up tiredly to take in the sight of Master Yoda, sitting in front of her. Worry was plain on his face, but that didn’t stop a sluggish bolt of new terror striking her heart. Body too weak to scramble back in the need to escape, all it could manage was a slight flinch at the sight of the Master. His grey eyes appeared sad, ears drooping as he took in her nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Frightened, you are. Of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya couldn’t help how she nodded in response, to which the Master nodded back in resigned acceptance. All the same, he did not leave. Just continued to sit across from her on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Arya looked down at the grass beneath her, before twisting around to see exactly where she had run to.</p><p> </p><p><em>Green</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Green filled her eyes as she looked around in awe at all the plants and flora around them. The sounds of rushing water filled her ears, and a laugh of amazement escaped her aching lungs at the beauty around her. She had never seen such a sight before, her wonder so obvious that a chuckle greeted her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Room of a Thousand Fountains.” Master Yoda spoke and she glanced back at him, a fond expression on his wrinkled face. “Beautiful, it is. Peaceful, I find.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding dumbly, Arya felt her heart beat slow as she breathed in the earthy and flora scents around her. Licking her lips, Arya, hesitated, but replied, “Yeah. I. I’ve never seen so many plants before. At least not that I recall.” And from there, her emotions from before come back to the forefront, and Arya drew her knees to her chest as she let it wash over her once more.</p><p> </p><p>A pause, before Master Yoda, observed. “Upset, you are. Speak”</p><p> </p><p>At his gentle command, Arya sniffled, and felt tears beginning to well up, even before she spoke. “I-I’ve forgotten what my parents look like. I, can’t even <em>remember</em> what they sound like. And-And <em>Sansa is abandoning me-e.</em>” Her words stutter and choke off as she begins to cry heaving sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>S-she-e b-barely-y even</em>,” Sucking in a deep breath, Arya tries to talk through her tears, “Barely even talks to me now. And I don’t know <em>why</em>!” Sniffling, the young girl wipes at her face messily, breathing through her mouth because her nose was all blocked. “She just talks and hangs out with some older Jedi, and I. Am I not <em>good enough</em> for her anymore? Does she want to forget me and our family now?”</p><p> </p><p>From her sadness, anger ignites as she cries, “It’s all because of your stupid code! She can’t be attached so she is abandoning me!”</p><p> </p><p>In the face of her directed anger, Master Yoda stayed infuriatingly calm, as he spoke, “Upset, I understand why. Jedi life, difficult to adjust to. But love, not forbidden.”</p><p> </p><p>That stopped her short. “What?” Anger slowly dissipating as he explained in that short and strange way that he speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“To not understand, you two chose. Love, not forbidden.” And his reprimanding tone had her lost. She continued to stare wide eyed at him, confused and pleading for answers. He lets out a grumble, and smacks her lightly on her shins. Yelping, Arya jumped up and scrambled away, glaring though red-rimmed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Meditate, you should.” He grumbles and Arya flushed as she muttered to the grass, “I can’t. I can’t stand to sit still. It’s boring.”</p><p> </p><p>That mixture of a groan/hum was his thoughtful noise, before instructing, “Move than, you should. Katas.” And he made a shooing motion. Face scrunched in bafflement at his sudden command, Arya spreaded her legs into the beginning stance, and began to slowly work through her katas at the Master’s command. Whilst she does, he continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Lessons, must have taught you. Attachment. Lead to dark emotions, it can. Emphasise, we do, on no attachment. Control, is needed. Control emotions, keep to the light side.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, not looking at him, Arya wondered, “But, can’t attachment be good too?” Then slowly shifted into a new stance.</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled, “Argue this, you two do. Too much.” And unwillingly, her lips twitched at how much grief her and her sister were causing these powerful people.</p><p> </p><p>She retorted, “I’m trying to see your views. But it’s hard because-“</p><p> </p><p>“No try. Only do.” He interrupts, but nodded in concession. “Sisters, you are. Attachment, already formed. Break it, we will not. Control though, you must have.”</p><p> </p><p>And relief flooded her senses, even as she summarised, “So, we can’t have our love for one another take over our emotions?”</p><p> </p><p>A pleased grumble had her straightening with pride, turning to glance at him as he said, “Correct, you are. Feel, you should. Emotions, allowed. But-“</p><p> </p><p>This time she interrupted, “We can not let them take over our choices?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.” And he didn’t look even annoyed at her jumping over his words, just relaxed and glad that she was learning. A lull in the conversation comes, and Arya allows herself to sink into her thoughts as she moves. All this time, she had viewed Master Yoda as some kind of villain, a threat hanging over her and her sister’s head, ready to tear them apart if they showed some kind of mistake. But, Arya kind of liked him. His grumpy nature was so honest, and Arya could find herself slowly relaxing in his presence as she moved into another stance. Clarity comes after awhile, like waves slowly meeting a shore, Master Yoda sitting patiently, watching her practise.</p><p> </p><p>Licking her lips, Arya admits, “I don’t want to forget my mother and father. I don’t want to forget my family. They’re where I come from.” Even if she could already feel her memories fading, she wanted to hold onto any sliver of remembrance as possible, even if it was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Roots, you should not forget. Forgotten mine, I have not.” He replied, and she faltered, gladdened that it wasn’t wrong to keep what little memories she could recall. However-</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you really old?” And cocked her head in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>She yelped sharply as his cane met her shin again, and hopped in place, rubbing at her hurt. Scowling at him, Arya watched as he scowled back, grumbling, “Impudent, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wrong though.” She muttered to herself, and quickly scrambled out of reach of the cane, unable to stop the cheeky grin that formed. He was fun!</p><p> </p><p>With a hummed grumbled, Master Yoda narrowed his eyes at her, but nods. “Old, I am. But forgotten, I have not. Face of parents, blurry. But remember their love, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Straightening from her huddled crouch over her forming bruise, Arya’s eyes widened as Master Yoda said kindly, “To want to remember, not wrong of you. Talk with your sister, you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Nibbling on her bottom lip, Arya nodded. She knew she should, but currently, she would rather continue to practise with Master Yoda. Sending him a pleading look once more, he grumbled again, but got up and stood next to her.</p><p> </p><p>From there, they slide into the first stance, moving slowly and in unison. Arya could not grasp the force when sitting and trying to clear her mind like the teachers said. But whilst moving, it was easier. She could pay attention to the way the force swirled and hummed all around her, moving as she moves.</p><p> </p><p>Alone, she tried to meditate through doing her katas, but once suggested to a teacher, they said it was not the correct way. So in class, Arya would struggle to meditate, envious of Sansa who would sit calmly next to her, but as soon as they are practising their fighting and positions, Arya could feel peace wash over her finally. Her always loud and rambling thoughts quieting in the practised motions.</p><p> </p><p>And standing with Master Yoda, she found that peace and calm once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was evening, nearly lights out, by the time Arya got back to their shared room. All the children in the creche shared rooms in twos or threes. Sansa and Arya were put together naturally, and they’ve taken to ignoring the second bed, sharing one together.</p><p> </p><p>With the distance growing between them, Arya could admit that she was still surprised every night when Sansa climbed in next to her instead of moving to the other bed. Maybe, when they were bigger, older, they will have their own beds. But for now, Arya happily basked in being able to hold onto her sister at night, even with their growing distance.</p><p> </p><p>When the door hissed open as she approached it, Arya was immediately engulfed in a tight, frantic, embrace. The recognisable sight of red hair had Arya relaxing into the hug, overwhelmed by how hard her heart beat, over joyed at being held by her sister once again. A sense of rightness settled in her mind as she held her sister back just as fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>But just as it settled, Sansa soon was pulling back to hold Arya at arm’s length, taking in her form. The way her eyes darted over her, Arya recognised it as the same frenzied brightness from when they were homeless and living in the cavern.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Worried</em>.’ Her mind supplied her, a little dazed by the prospect that her sister was worried about her.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes wide, Sansa demanded with rushed words, “Arya! Where <em>were</em> you!? I felt your panic and I couldn’t find you!”</p><p> </p><p>Stuttering, “I-I was with Master Yoda...” Arya trailed off, still shocked by her sister’s concern, couldn’t stop the wet smile that stretched across her lips, eyes burning with happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Was the baffled and alarmed response.</p><p> </p><p>Gently taking her sister’s hands off her, Arya led Sansa into their room, the door hissing closed behind them. From there, Arya sat on the floor, back against their bed. The older girl, still looking lost, conceded to sit with her after Arya patted the space next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once sat next to one another, shoulder brushing, Arya took a deep breath, and dived into her feelings and muddled thoughts, “I’m jealous of you, Sansa.” She whispered, ashamed. “But I’m also afraid you are going to leave me. Abandon me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa, aghast, repeated with a whispered, “<em>What</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Wringing her hands, Arya blurted out, “You’re just, always leaving me after lessons. We never play anymore, and I- I’m afraid you don’t want me anymore. That you don’t-“ Her breath hitched, and Sansa took over, hurriedly reassuring her upset sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya. I would <em>never</em> abandon you. I love you too much to do so. I-I didn’t just, just run away from home with you in my arms just to abandon you! I could never do that!” And at that, Sansa tugged her into another hug, and Arya wailed into her shoulder, “Then why are you always gone now!?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa then broke the embrace, face red and blotchy, “Because I’m afraid that if I’m not <em>good enough,</em> I will be taken away!” At her cried confession, Arya was stumped, wide eyed and staring.</p><p> </p><p>At her disbelief, Sansa sniffled and folded her arms over her knees, head ducked down and voice muffled, “I’m not good enough. It took me <em>five</em> months to be able to move a freaking <em>pen</em>! And I keep thinking, if I’m not a good Jedi, if I can’t do what they teach us, maybe they would just-“ She sucked in deep, shaking breath, “Send me back to that cavern. <em>Away from you...</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Gobsmacked, Arya, spluttered, “But-You aren’t bad at it!” And Sansa’s head moved enough for her eyes to peer over at Arya, listening to her, ”Sure it took you awhile, but you did it! Is that why you are gone all the time?” Voice going soft, Arya asked her sister, and she nodded hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, Sansa wiped at her eyes, “Healer Che, she’s been teaching me about connecting with the force. I don’t know if I will ever be a natural at moving and manipulating the force the way you do. Or even be able to fight as well. But, she has been helping me learn how to read the force. To understand these dreams I get.” Arya frowned at that last bit not understanding, but decided that that was for another talk.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Arya began, “Doesn’t that mean that you are good enough to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed derisively, “I can’t be a Jedi Knight like you if all I can do is lift pens and can tell if someone is angry with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Becoming frustrated with her sister’s constant refute against her logic, Arya exploded, “So don’t be a knight then!”</p><p> </p><p>Jerking back from Arya’s tossed up arms, Sansa frowned with confusion, “Then what should I be?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged, “I dunno, a healer? Or a creche master. Or a librarian. You like reading as it is.” She offered, simply, “The teachers said that being a knight isn’t our only options, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>And Sansa sat back, sniffling some more, and gave Arya a smile, “I love you, Arya. I’m too attached to ever abandon you.” And finally, the last of all her worries, fled.</p><p> </p><p>Biting back a grin, Arya retorted, “Attachment is forbidden and against the code.”</p><p> </p><p>Her older sister blew a raspberry, and Arya giggled, “Who cares. I will follow all their rules but that one.” She declared with finality, before nudging Arya, “We need to get to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they laid in bed in the nightclothes, Sansa murmurs softly, “I’m jealous of you too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Their facing one another, hands and feet tangled together as Arya replied, hushed and astonished, “<em>Really?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, encouragingly, Sansa confirmed, “Really. You’re so good with the force, and with our katas.” With a self-depreciating smile, Sansa whispered, “I’m okay when we go slow, but speeding it all up and I stumble.”</p><p> </p><p>Nibbling at her lip, Arya looked at their hands and shyly offered, “...I can teach you if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>The blinding smile Sansa gave her, had her heart swelling. “I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, drowsy and half as sleep, Arya whispered, “Hey, Sansa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Was the groggy reply. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember our family. I can’t remember their faces, or voices.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling, and then an arm came around her shoulder, pulling Arya close to Sansa’s chest, “You know what?” Arya made a wondering noise, “I don’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief and sadness flooded her, knowing she wasn’t alone in her fading memories. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do remember the lullaby mother would sing.” Hope then bloomed in her chest at her sister’s confession, and asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Could you sing it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I hope we could all follow along with the sister’s thought processes the last chapter and this one. They are a little all over the place, but when are emotions straightforward and rational. They still have a lot to work through, but now they are working together than unintentionally against each other.</p><p>Arya has only the memory of thinking yoda was going to split up her and her sister, so her fear in the beginning was rational. But he ain’t evil, im not hating on yoda. </p><p>With their memory loss, they were quite young when they left, and after a year of nothing to reaffirm their parents memory, no picture or anything, they are fading. Its fucking sad, but childhood memories tend to fade in time. Sansa sorta remembers a little more, and there will be bouts of nostalgia for things not really remembered later on, but thats about it.</p><p>If you are interested in what Sansa sings, it’s that song from Brave, brave maiden fair. I freaking love that song, and in this universe, the old tongue is gaelic on their world. But thats the only gaelic sansa remembers. </p><p>And Sansa and Arya are very much saying fuck you to no attachment and im living for it. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sand and Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter: the problematic fave</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wood clacked against each other sharply as the wielders spun and dodged around one another. Their breaths were heavy from exertion, but their twin wild grins showed their enjoyment through out the exercise. However, after a bout of practise blades meeting in rapid motions, one was spun out of the other’s hands, flying to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, Sansa held her arms up, yielding, and Arya lowered her practise sabre. “You lasted a lot longer.” Her voice was praising and Sansa rolled her eyes, but smiled as she went over to pick up the wooden sabre, “Force, I would hope so. I have been practising for three years you know.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She pointed out to her sister who followed after her to their water canteens.</span></p><p> </p><p>Arya nudged her on the shoulder when she caught up, grinning, “Still, you are doing a hell of a lot better.” Then peering up at her, Arya asked quietly, “How’s your head?”</p><p> </p><p>With a tried sigh, Sansa leant against one of the training room walls, taking a swig from her water canteen, “Fine. Less muddled than this morning.” Personally, she preferred sitting meditation to Arya’s method, but it was good to get out all that strange excess energy that’s left over after force dreams. Though, maybe that’s just her.</p><p> </p><p>Flopping onto the floor by her feet, Arya began to unscrew the cap for her own drink, “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Licking her wet lips, Sansa began slowly, “It...was stronger. Stronger than any of the previous times.” Like instead of a soft breeze it was a massive gust of wind in terms of strength.</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks bulging from the water, Arya furrowed her brows, than swallowed, “Have you talked to Master Windu or Healer Che?”</p><p> </p><p>Head titled back, staring up at the ceiling, Sansa replied, “Healer Che has been helping me with understanding and learning to navigate force dreams. But, I feel in this case, I need to talk the Master Windu. This feels, <em>very</em> important.”Something in the force was stirring, and right now, Sansa felt like she was a key point...for <em>something</em>. Something to change? To fix? She couldn’t fully work out. But hopefully Master Windu could help.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, and then hoisted herself back up, “Okay,” She gestured at the training sabres, “I’m going to put these back and get cleaned up. You?”</p><p> </p><p>Tapping on her canteen in contemplation, Sansa decided, “Best if I find him now.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the sisters went in their different directions. Sansa was tempted to clean up, but at the moment, her mind was fixed on her dream. In the last three years of being at the temple and training, the dreams have slowly been occurring, and after the same one reoccured for a good month every night, Sansa knew that it was important. The force was telling her something.</p><p> </p><p>She had gone to Healer Che first, the woman being almost like a mother figure for her, and later on Arya. The two ended up talking a lot to the Twi’lek about their problems with their memories, all their concerns, and slowly, she guided them to a clarity. Within two years, Sansa could say she had felt the most settled since they left home.</p><p> </p><p>And then soon the dreams came in strength. She had had a few here and there in their first year or so, but it was as if as soon as she felt her mind settle, accepting the life her and her sister were living, the Force decided to send her a message.</p><p> </p><p>But <em>what</em>, she couldn’t figure out.</p><p> </p><p>Ruminating over her dream, she wandered through the halls of the temple, as she took to doing often, especially in thought. Sansa would let her legs take her to where ever they wanted to go, and in time, she was led to Master Windu. One way or another. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping in a quiet hallway, she looked out the large window, nearly to the floor, and observed the city around them. Settling on the ground, she leant her arms and chin on the window ledge and stared outside.</p><p> </p><p>Since coming here, neither Arya nor Sansa had left the temple, not that it bothered them much. The temple was far from stifling, but still, she wondered about the other worlds and universe around her. Wondered about what it was like. The time running, stowing away on a ship, and living in a cave seemed so far away from her eleven year old mind. Like a faint memory, catching in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>A deep sigh left her, and a welcomed voice asked a familiar question, “Are you lost, young one?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Sansa continued to look out the window, but watched the reflection of Master Windu, replying loftily, “Of course not, Master. I’m quite familiar with these halls now, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>As he settled down on the ledge next to her, back to the window, he mused, “Is that why you got lost somewhere in the archives?’</p><p> </p><p>She pouted, turning her head enough to catch his amused gaze, “If it wasn’t like a maze, I wouldn’t get lost down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why were you down there?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa shrugged, answering honestly, “Just curious.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed. “And is there a reason you are staring so melancholic out the window?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly. Just lost in thought.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause. “Another dream?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>“The sand boy again?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded, leaning her chin back down and spoke softly, thinking back over her dream last night, “It was stronger this time. Instead of just glances about his life or him in general, this time, it felt stronger. Clearer.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you make of it?” He gently prodded her to think over the dreams meaning, like every time she came to him. It would be annoying, if it wasn’t actually help.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, Sansa whispered with solemnity, “Something is coming.” Then looked up at him, “And you, the council as well, need to be delicate with it.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand came up, resting on her shoulder in reassurance, though his brows furrowed with concern, “What’s coming, young one?”</p><p> </p><p>Mind distant, Sansa focused on the sensation felt throughout the dream,  “A sandstorm. A sandstorm is coming and depending on how you deal with it, it will either form very strong glass, or shatter under the wrong heat and pressure.” Her warning rang out around the quiet hallway, and the hand on her shoulder squeezed. </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting metaphor.” His nonchalant tone did nothing to convince her that he was not worried for what was to come. Sansa appreciated that he was trying to stay calm for her sake though. “And you feel it is the sand boy?” Master Windu reaffirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded with absolute confidence, “I know it is. He’s coming. I can feel it. And with him, things will change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good or bad?”</p><p> </p><p>A wry smile had him grimacing with her words, “Change is necessary, isn’t that what you teach us? Change is coming and we have to adapt or fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was days later, after Sansa left Mace with deep thoughts, that the boy arrived. With Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan, Mace could clearly see that the boy was strong in the force. Stronger than even Yoda, Mace would bet. And Sansa was right.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was a contained storm of power and in force signature. And as they discussed his placement, not only did Sansa’s warning ring in his ears, Mace could see a shatterpoint. It hovered so menacingly in his sights, that Mace had to truly consider his words through out the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“He is to be trained then?” Qui-gon asked.</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t met Sansa and Arya, knowing that despite their age and attachment, they would be difficult to train, he would have said no. If he said no now, it would be hypocritical of the council, seeing as they allowed two, too old children to join their order before. Their circumstance was different though, as they had no family to return to, even after heavy research, he could find nothing on the girl’s family. They were homeless, and open to the manipulation of the dark side and any possible Sith that found them.</p><p> </p><p>Mace wasn’t a fool. They all felt the growing darkness in this city, and it’s beginning to stretch over the universe too. The sith were returning. And to have this boy return to his home to possibly be preyed upon, especially with his immense power, would be a foolish decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Mace declared, and the council murmured to one another, not having expected him to agree. The Shatterpoint broke, and Mace knew he made the correct decision. The boy looked at him with hope, and Mace wished he wasn’t a sucker for children.</p><p> </p><p>Sending a narrowed eyed look at Qui-gon however, Mace continued, not liking the smugness radiating off the other jedi master, “However. He will be placed with the other children.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have myself train him now.” Qui-gon softly insisted.</p><p> </p><p>And a flare of panic came from his padawan, Mace side-eyeing the young man to watch the unconcealed horror and betrayal on his face. Irritation rose up in his chest, and Mace quickly released it into the force, knowing that punching Qui-gon would not solve anything.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>But it would be satisfying.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Yoda made a disapproving hum, “An apprentice you have, Qui-gon. Impossible, to take on a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan is ready.” Qui-gon declared.</p><p> </p><p>And that poor boy, having starved to have a teacher, to finally have one, that then easily pushed him off at the best opportunity. Mace remembered the young boy, all eager and envious of those who were picked, desperate to have a chance. A part of Mace wanted to take him on himself that the time, but something in the force stopped him. That this was Ob-wan’s path. And despite how hurt the boy was, Mace observed as he quickly agreed with his master on his knighthood.</p><p> </p><p>Mace frowned though, “The council decides when you are ready for knighthood, Obi-wan.” It was as gentle as he could sound, but the bowed head in reply showed resignation and squashed hope.</p><p> </p><p>As Qui-gon argued in his padawan’s defence, and Yoda disagreeing, Mace observed Anakin. His future felt clouded that was obvious. And there was a possible darkness in him. But it was the same with Sansa and Arya, and they had managed to stay in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Mace decided, “You and your padawan should go with Queen Amidala, to keep her safe. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the sith.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Anakin? What is to be his fate.” Qui-gon’s hands on Anakin’s shoulder tightened momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>Narrowed eyes, directed at the jedi master, Mace firmly stated, “The boy will be welcomed into the creche. To make friends and learn, just like all younglings here. He is too young to begin as a padawan, and it would be unfair to give him favouritism because you believe he is the chosen one.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-gon opened his mouth the argue and Mace held up a hand to quiet him, “Chosen one or not, he is a child. A child who should not have such pressure on his shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at said child, Mace knelt down to get on his eye level, as he found himself wont to do with all children he talked to. Anakin was so small and innocent like all children, and the jedi master softened his hard expression. “You are not the only child to come to us late, though it was for a very different reason than your’s. I will be honest, adjusting will be difficult. But you are not alone, Anakin.” And, though uncertain, Anakin gave a small hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>The force sung in his ears, and Mace knew he made the right choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He ordered Qui-gon to stay behind, to gain more details on his mission, as he had Obi-wan and himself escort Anakin to the healing area. But really, he wanted to discuss privately with Anakin and obi-wan with out the jedi master there. It was a silent walk, Anakin looking around the halls wide eyed, and Obi-wan lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>After introducing Healer Che to the boy, and then sitting outside to wait, Mace turned to the younger man, “It was unfair of Qui-gon to decide such action without your knowledge.” And then just stared him down when he tried to refute.</p><p> </p><p>A sense of defeat rolled of him as the padawan came to space next to Mace on the bench and slumped down onto it. “I always knew it would be too go to be true. I basically begged him until he took me on.” And the sadness was palatable. </p><p> </p><p>Hands tucked into his sleeves, Mace rumbled, “Still. You are his first responsibility, and to cast you aside for another was wrong. You deserve better than that, Obi-wan.”</p><p> </p><p>Going by the younger man’s expression, he did not believe Mace’s words. He just shrugged tiredly in response, so Mace drew back and allowed him to think. Looking at him for a short glance, Mace wondered if the young man would not benefit from being around Feemor’s padawan.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was only fourteen currently, and despite his somewhat recklessness in fights, he had a good moral compass, and was kind underneath the scowl he seemed to wear permanently. Despite the age difference between the twenty five year old Obi-wan, and Cor, Mace liked to think they would get along.</p><p> </p><p>He had to wonder though, why they have never met in the first place. After all, their master’s shared a master. They were cousins in terms of force lineage.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst mind so caught up, he only just managed to catch the force signatures of Sansa and Arya, right before they rounded the corner to their hallway. The eldest was tugging her sister along, obviously being the culprit to their late night wanderings.</p><p> </p><p>With a raised eyebrow, Mace asked pointedly as they stopped in front of him, “Shouldn’t you two be in your room?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa grinned despite the gentle reprimand, “We wanted to meet the sand boy!” And besides him, Obi-wan jolted in confusion and alarm at her cheer, more than likely wondering how these two children know. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he turned to the man to introduce him to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>With an arm wave, Mace gestured to each girl, “Meet Sansa and Arya, sisters. I found them three years ago, and since then they have been the main cause for headaches.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya protested, hands on hips and glaring up at him, “That’s a lie! Only Sansa causes you headaches.”</p><p> </p><p>Said sister shoved her with the force, causing the younger girl to stumble a little, growing out “Arya!” But she was giggling through her protests.</p><p> </p><p>Then her blue eyes locked onto Obi-wan, and they lit up, “You have red hair too!”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And she edged closer to get a better look, not noticing a sly look crossing her sister’s features. Mace couldn’t help how instinctively he leaned away from the sister’s at that expression.</span></p><p> </p><p>The young man’s hand flies to his hair, before smiling softly down at Sansa, “Yes, we do share same hair colour, though your’s is much bright than mine.” And Sansa preened at the compliment, still a little vain despite her crechemaster’s best efforts.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Arya got her revenge and tackled her sister to the ground. The two men watched in bemusement as they demonstrate their rudimentary fighting skills in their sibling wrestling. Whilst that chaos carried on, quietly, Obi-wan stated, “You brought them here older than the order allows.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching the girls, just in case he needed to break up their sibling bickering, Mace shrugged, “They were homeless.” Which was his usual reply for his reasonings, and normally the other person would nod in understanding and change the subject. But Obi-wan was more perceptive than that, so Mace added, “There was a shatterpoint, when I saw them. Something in the force wanted me to take them in. Though, I will admit that it has ben difficult for them to adjust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attachment.” </p><p> </p><p>Mace sighed, “A topic that has been exhausted <em>constantly</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A crow of success announced the winner of the fight, and Arya sat proudly on her sister’s stomach, the elder girl’s arms pressed above her. Sansa whined, “Arya! You cheated you used the force!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not cheating if I win!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a flawed argument,” Mace dryly remarked, “Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing her disgruntled sister, Arya sat back on Sansa’s stomach and thought up a better excuse, “The fight would’ve drawn on longer. But I still would’ve one.” It was decisive and brutal, much like Arya’s developing fighting style. </p><p> </p><p>At that, Sansa’s bucked her sister up off her, and staggered to her feet, a pout of discontent on her face. Mace knew that the older sister’s struggles with the more physical training was a sore point, so he kindly complimented her, though none of the words held a lie, “You have improved though, Sansa. I have seen how your time in the sparring ring lasts longer than four months ago. And you are stronger at controlling the force, as your shove demonstrated.” Sure their wrestling was lacking in decorum, seeing as this was a hallway in the healing area and not the training rooms, but Mace was too tired to care currently. He had other things to worry about then children being children.</p><p> </p><p>Bashfully, the older sister offered a bow of thanks at the same moment that Anakin left the healing room. He stopped short at the sight of the two sisters, looking uncertainly over at Obi-wan and Mace. Healer Che peered out, curiosity melting into fondness at the sight of the sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Mace opened his mouth but, Sansa beat him to the introductions, gasping ecstatically, “You’re the sand boy!” And hurried over to him, though Mace was relieved that she didn’t initial any physical contact. Sansa, despite her friendly disposition, knew when to not cross boundaries. And with the time she has spent in the healing ward with Vokara, Mace wasn’t surprised that the healer instilled boundaries. So she bounced in place instead, smiling at the baffled boy.</p><p> </p><p>Mace took over the reins of the introduction, gesturing to the girls once more, “Anakin, this is Sansa and Arya. They’re Sisters. They are like you, in that they too came into the order later on in their childhoods. I hoped that they would help you adjust to this new life.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion plain as day, Anakin blurted out, “But, I thought family wasn’t able to come?”</p><p> </p><p>Mace nodded, explaining, “As they are both force sensitive, and had no other family, it was best they both came.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked as if he wanted to say something, but was withholding it. Arya shuffled forward though, peering around Sansa to ask, “Are you okay?” The younger girl, though not having the strong grasp of sensing emotions like Sansa, she still read people easily.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had a wide eyed expression at all the people watching him, and shifted in place nervously. But despite that, Anakin answered clearly, “I left my mother behind on Tatooine. I said I would go back to free her. Qui-gon said he would!” He insisted, glancing over at the two men. </p><p> </p><p>A dread pooled in Mace’s stomach at his words, and he softly asked, “Anakin, is your mother in danger?”</p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head in confusion, Anakin replied, “Well, she’s a slave. Like I am-was. I <em>was</em>.” He corrected himself, not noticing the horror on Obi-wan’s and Mace’s face, “And she couldn’t come with because of the explosive chip in her.” Going by Vokara’s expression, she had just removed the boy’s chip herself.</p><p> </p><p>A headache began to form, and this time it wasn’t the Stark sister’s that were the cause but Qui-gon Jinn. Once releasing his frustration into the force, he took a breath and knelt before Anakin, “Master-“ But Mace stopped in his explanation, freezing at that title.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The realisation of this situation dawned on him suddenly.</span></p><p> </p><p>The boy was a slave. He wouldn’t understand why ‘<em>Master</em>’ was used as a title, and would definitely have reservations about using it with his past. Turning to Sansa and Arya, he asked the eldest, “Sansa, what does ‘<em>Master</em>’ mean to you?” Anakin would be more reassured by another child than an adult, Mace hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Like reciting a lesson, Sansa spoke, “A title that you earn through mastering the techniques of the force.” The description was to the point, and easy to understand. Mace nodded in approval, turning back to Anakin. The boy looked confused more than uncomfortable with the title now, much to the jedi’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not slave owners, Anakin.” He said firmly, “We are very much against slavery. And I will understand if you do not wish to use the title Master. You may refer to us with Jedi or Knight in front of out clan name. If someone tries to correct you, you may come to me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy bit his lip, speaking softly, “I don’t want to be a burden, Jedi Windu.” And Mace noticed that despite his words, he did not use ‘<em>Master</em>’, which let the man feel gladdened that Anakin felt comfortable enough to listen to his suggestion than just comply to a tradition that was out of his comfort zone.</p><p> </p><p>Resting a hand on his shoulder, watching for any discomfort in that gesture, Mace reassured the boy, “And you are not Anakin. The order take care of children and younglings. And you are under our care and protection, and we are able to understand different cultural and lifestyle backgrounds. We can adjust. As for you mother, I will see to it that she is freed. I swear on the force, she will be, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was bright in not only his eyes but in his force signature. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Sansa and Arya then began to usher the boy with them towards the creche, Mace said to the other two adults, “Those three, will be a handful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not sense regret from you, Master Windu.” Was Obi-wan’s airy reply.  </p><p> </p><p>Said man quirked his lips, as Vokara chuckled, and looked over at the padawan, “Your diplomatic skills have vastly improved since we last talked. You should be proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Master Windu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sister’s were like a whirlwind with all their chatter, and Anakin didn’t know if he should feel scared or excited by their quickness in involving him in their lives. Anakin would not think them as sisters with how different their features were, but their familiarity with one another spoke of family. He ached for his mother.</p><p>They tugged him towards their shared room, Arya mentioning, “We have only two beds, but we share one anyways, so you can have your own bed.” The room was a fair size, a door to a refresher in the corner, and two beds tucked into the space. Two shelves of draws and a pair of desks, both piled with datapads and notebooks. Peering at one, Anakin spotted what looked like a diagram of wookie anatomy, before Sansa brought his attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited to finally meet you!” And she grasped his hands in her’s</p><p> </p><p>Recalling her first words to him, Anakin spluttered, “How do you even <em>know</em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>The shrug was too casual fro her next words, “The force sometimes gives users dreams. I’ve been seeing you for around two years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing me!?”</p><p> </p><p>Noticing his discomfort, Sansa hurriedly amended her statement, “Mainly just sand, a little bit of what your feeling, and sometimes you life.” That made it worse as bumps crept up his arms at the thought of being watched. Sansa quickly added, hands waving frantically, “Nothing super personal I promise! I just mainly got a sense of you. Your being.”</p><p> </p><p>A relieved sigh left his lips, though he asked, still very confused by this entire situation, “My being?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, tension leaving her shoulders, Sansa guided him to sit on one of the beds, explaining, “It’s called force signature, but I tend to call it that at times. Basically, everyone has one, and it’s unique to them as a person, and for me they show themselves as nature or certain emotions, For example, Arya’s is a wolf to me. So she is very protective, and super terrifying! And Windu is like a still pond.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tilted his head, “A pond?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of water. A still pond of water.” The boy was still lost, but nodded in understanding anyways, letting her babble continue, “He’s really calm and maybe doesn’t appear dangerous on the surface, but is very deep and dark if you fall in. And I didn’t get his name, but the other man with you earlier, he felt like the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>Here, he finally spoke up on how lost he was, “I don’t- What’s the sea?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shoved at her sister, amused and reminding the other girl, “He’s from a desert planet, Sansa.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes widened and she jumped up, “Oh! Sorry.” She reached for one of the datapads on the desks, and quickly pulled up an image of blueness. Bright and expanse, it stretched on past what the cam could capture. Wondrous, Anakin whispered, “That’s all water?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya leant over his shoulder, “Yeah. You can’t always drink it though. Sometimes there are seas that are salt water, but there are others that are fresh, or other weird chemicals in it. Maybe one day we can all go see the sea together.” And her grey eyes turned hopefully to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never seen it either?”</p><p> </p><p>The head haired girl shook her head in reply, “We came from a planet of snow. Water that’s frozen. It’s like sand but cold and wet and white.” His mind felt like it was swirling with all this new information, nearly dizzy. But it was all so amazing! He had thought of other planets, but never thought of what their environment would be like, besides just being away from the slavers.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile crept over his lips as he watched these two girl look upon him with an eager kindness, “I would like us to all go. That sounds nice.” Then, he remembered the beginning conversation, “So what’s my force signature?” Interested to know what people saw him as.</p><p> </p><p>“A sandstorm!” Sansa crowed in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stuck out his tongue, “Ugh. I <em>hate</em> sand.”</p><p> </p><p>They girls giggled at the disgusted face he made and vehement hatred, but it didn’t sound mean, so he allowed himself to chuckle along with. Sansa, once catching her breath explained, “I’ve found that people with storm like signatures are more emotional based people. Animals, they are really instinctive and more likely to be fighters of some kind. It’s a lot of work trying to figure all this out.”</p><p> </p><p>Interested, Anakin turned to Arya, wondering, “Can you sense them too?”</p><p> </p><p>Brown har flew around as she shook her head, “Not as strong or as detailed as her. But I can definitely tell when someone is force sensitive or around. I’m better at more action stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Nervously, Anakin was reminded that he would have to learn all this new stuff, and he would be so behind. “And me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa, sensing his trepidation, gave his hand a firm squeeze, eyes kind as she encouraged him, “You’ll figure it out. You’re already really strong in the force. So whatever you like best, I’m sure you will be super good at it!”</p><p> </p><p>His mind was buzzing when they all finally went to bed, Anakin envying how the sister’s got to curl around one another. He was excited to become a jedi, but the very present reminder that he was without his mother had him tucking into a ball on his bed. It was so cold. And then, a sleepy voice whispered to him, “Can’t sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, not even realising he was nearly crying, Anakin whispered back, “Just cold.”</p><p> </p><p>”And you miss your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s words had the tears coming in full force, and even reminding himself that crying was a waste of water didn’t work. Covers shifted and light feet came to his side. Turning around, Anakin saw that Sansa was standing before his bed. “Do you want to share our bed? You are small enough to fit.” And despite only knowing them for less than a day, Anakin was quick to join them, Sansa lying down in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>When she described force signatures, Anakin tried to see what she saw. And he could sense a coldness to her being, but it didn’t feel mean. And as he tucked himself into her side, Anakin breathed a sigh of contentment at how warm she was.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jesus christ that took forever.</p><p>A note on my personal life, i have a job now, so updates will be every other day or so. Just wanted to let you know. Also, looking at it, this may be turned into a series, with this part covering all the stuff before clone wars. Just wanted to let you know.</p><p>I hope I did Anakin and Obi-wan well, and honestly, I don’t like Qui-gon, which may be showed kind of obviously here...</p><p>Plus, a cameo of Cor Leonis, did ya’ll spot it? I can’t wait to add him into the mix, i’ve got planssss.</p><p>the kiddos will become an awesome squad of bamfness in the future. But for now, they are adorable children. Mace is a softie and because of Sansa and Arya, he is more gentle with Anakin than in canon. Looking at the three of them, he’s like: We don’t want to become attached, but it’s better than them being picked up on the darkside.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Until next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An unconventional warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sansa gets her sabre</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the year that Anakin has been with them and brought into the fold of their tiny little unit, Sansa was proud to see how far he had come in his studies. He was like a brother to them, and Sansa enjoyed showing him around and helping him adjust. He also got along well with the other younglings in his age group, though Arya and him became fast friends, a chaotic duo, pulling many pranks much to their teachers and crechemasters despair.There were also bad nights in between all the good times, where the cold and loneliness would beckon him to share the sister’s bed at night, seeking comfort where he could. The first month was rough for him, with the absence of his mother, who Master Windu had managed to go back and free, and with the loss of Master Jinn.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and her had never met the man, but Anakin seemed fond of him, and Sansa had noticed the newly knighted Obi-wan was filled with grief. They interacted from time to time, mainly with Anakin around. And though he showed to be kind and willing to play with them, his force signature was like a stormy sea, howling and angry and sad.It eased over time, grief a storm that soon gentled, but a grey sky was ever present where it was once a shining blue. Sansa tried to issue as many group hugs with him as possible, the other two children were more than happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>Other than Anakin adjusting, Sansa was slowly shifting her focus to the future once more. Though she held dreams of sandstorms less frequently, her mind was still caught up on the growing darkness that seemed to touch the horizon of her visions. It was hard to pay attention with that looming in her head.</p><p> </p><p>At twelve, Sansa knew it was time for her to be really considering padawan masters, but she knew since she was ten exactly what she would be choosing when it came time to move on from being a student living in the creche. Her first task though, was collect her kyber crystal from Ilum along with the other children in her age range in their rite of passage, the Gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Anakin were of course jealous they couldn’t come, but Sansa promised to tell them all about the journey, which eased their disappointment. And as she stood with the group of kids, shivering in the snow, Sansa was ecstatic and could not wait to tell them, Arya especially, about this place. Sansa knew for a fact her sister would be rolling about in the snow by now if she was here with her. Anakin on the other hand, though he showed his interest in seeing snow, Sansa could see him immediately hating it upon contact with how hie had a disposition for warmer temperatures.</p><p> </p><p>They were told that upon entering the caves to collect their crystals, they would endure trials, shown visions, to help guide them to the right crystal. Bundled up in their snow clothes, the group of younglings shuffled into the main cavern, Master Yoda leading the way. Hushed sounds of awe faintly echoed around the blue and white walls, shimmering with ice. Passage ways branched off into many different directions, and closing her eyes, Sansa let the force guide her to the right one.</p><p> </p><p>They went off in pairs or groups of three’s, before slowly breaking away from each other, guided by the visions the force was showing them. As soon as she was alone in one tunnel, with only the crystals glowing faintly to guide her way, Sansa felt a rush of a snowstorm hit her face.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa knew, that it wasn’t Ilum that was causing it. For one, Sansa was still in a cave, remembering Yoda’s warning of visions, and knew it wasn’t real. And two, a familiar sensation enveloped her mind as she began to shuffle her way through the snowy Godswood. It had been many years since she last saw it, but even now, even as a vision, it was vivid and as real as it could be. The snow blew hard at her back, pushing her forward, and Sansa tilted her head up to squint through the snow at the red leaves above her that rustled and fell in the havoc of the storm.</p><p> </p><p>That weight of a higher power did not let up as she stumbled through the sacred grounds. And when she collapsed at the roots of the Weirwood tree, the snow storm let up just as suddenly as it appeared. The snow stilled and hovered in the air like time had froze, the little flakes glistening in the winter sunlight around her.</p><p> </p><p>Silence, surrounded her like the fog that was creeping closer, crawling across the settled snow and through the trees, until all that she could see was her immediate environment. Sansa didn’t know if it was normal for the Godswood to be so silent, seeing as this was a force vision. But something in her clenched at how too quiet it was. Quiet enough that the silence was near deafening with only her heart beat and breath to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Visible breaths joined the fog that covered where she knelt before the tree in reverence, it’s weeping smile looking down on her. Unsettling would be the right word for the image, if it did not being her some form of comfort. An outsider would have balked at the sight of it, but Sansa felt calm and welcomed. Sansa stared up at it, and felt A daze settled over her as she reached forward to..<em>touch</em>...</p><p> </p><p>A piercing howl rang through out the wood and Sansa startled back from the tree, only faint traces of red sap covering her finger tips. Whirling around, heart hammering in her chest, she came face to face with a wolf.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly larger than what she knew of the size of the wolves to be from her home. But something told her this was not a normal wolf. It’s massive body towered above, fur a beautiful mixture of amber browns and greys. And it’s eyes were the same colour as her’s, blue, glowing, and staring her down with too much intelligence to be but a simple beast.</p><p> </p><p>A shuddered breath left her pale lips, terror making way for curiosity, as she offered her hand out to it in greeting. Warm air snuffled against her palm, a hot tongue darting out to lick away the sap on her fingertips. And then it turned, slowly meandering through the trees. Sansa didn’t need to force nor the higher power to tell her to follow the wolf, and she scrambled from her knelt position to run after it.</p><p> </p><p>Foot steps crunched softly as Sansa hurried to catch up with the massive wolf. Steadying herself when she stumbled, Sansa automatically reached out to grasp the fur of the wolf for balance. And then stilled, as the blue eyes flicked over to glance at her.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, her lungs did not work when the beast turned to observer her, and that brief terror from before came back. However, it then carried on and Sansa could exhale again, relieved to know she was safe. Keeping a firm hand on the wolf’s shoulder, they walked and walked until the tree-line faded and Sansa was left staring up with nostalgic wonder at the sight of her home. Her first home.</p><p> </p><p>The castle towered tall just as she remembered, stones grey and strong, and Sansa still felt small standing next to it even though it was not as big as the temple. It radiated old power, and it’s presence was near suffocating in her force sensitivity. It reminded her of a sleeping beast, giant and proud, and not to be awaken from it’s slumber unless necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Taking reverent steps forward, Sansa followed the wolf as it led her through the towering gate and across the stone bridge. The emptiness was startling, and Sansa wasn’t surprised seeing as it wasn’t the real Winterfell. But she recalled it always bustling and full of life that the sight of an empty Winterfell felt wrong. A yearning fell over her as she took in the sights of her home once more.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the wolf turned sharply and began to lead her towards a part of her home she only remembered in the vaguest of sense. Once, she recalled her father bringing her to the Stark crypts, the cold and darkness frightening her from ever wanting to return. She didn’t understand why she was so frightened, but now, Sansa could recall the death radiating off the walls around them.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the stone figures of faces and people she doesn’t know, Sansa felt a <em>hunger</em>. A hunger to know who she was, where she came from. With only fading memories left behind, Sansa only remembered that she was a noble of some sort, and that her family was small.</p><p> </p><p>Or, was it big?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She can’t remember.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stood in front of a towering statue of a man, Sansa tried to piece together similar appearances between her and this stone person. They were family, she was his descendant, so surely she would find similarities. But whether she looked too different from him, or the statue was not done in his likeness, Sansa had to look away. Her heart ached for how unfair it was that she could never know her family, her history. And staring at it made it worse. She had a task to accomplish, and wandering down memory lane would just distract her.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Sansa turned to the wolf, knowing that it held the answers. And the longer she stared at the beast, the more of something that could be described as recognition began to occur. Like a face that you saw years ago, only to see it once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa knew this wolf, though they had never met. But she new it deep into her heart, into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re mine</em>.” Sansa whispered with a gentle wonder, and soft anguish. “You’re mine, and we will never meet. Will we?”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf did not answer, but it did step forward, nudging it’s face into her own to comfort her. A weak laugh escaped her lips, more of a breath of air than true delight. It was melancholic, the way her arms wound around the wolf, and she held it close. Her face burrowed deep into the fur as a voice began to whisper in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Child of snow. As delicate as the snowflakes, where is your rage? Where is your ferocity?</em>’ Soft like a babbling brook, but the subtle derision was anything but sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“Anger can lead to the darkside.” Sansa recited, murmured into the fur, and hands tightening at the way the voice disparaged her.</p><p> </p><p>Creaking of branches in the wind, twigs snap as it sharply replied, ‘<em>You come from ancient warriors and strong blood. You lack the violence of your ancestors</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>Her hands shook, courage failing in her voice as she argued weakly, “And that’s a good thing. I am <em>not</em> a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning of trees, the voice growled out, a warning, ‘<em>You will need to be. And with it, you will need your wolf’s blood.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, she moved her face away from the wolf, “I am a <em>healer</em>,” Sansa declared to the voice, looking into the deep shadows that led further into the crypt. Incensed by the voice’s mocking, Sansa began to argue with strength, “And I am to protect, not to attack. I do not wish to spill blood on the battlefield but to stop it. To ease away pain.”</p><p> </p><p>A skittering of leaves; a scoff, ‘<em>Your mother’s blood is the cause of your compassion.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Furious, Sansa yelled into the darkness, one hand fisted into the wolf’s fur, “And I welcome it! I know war is to come! I feel it in my blood,<em> I see it in my dreams</em>! And if it is to come, shouldn’t there be some to help those in need!? The injured and dying!?” Compassion was the one tenet of the jedi code that she happily embraced and followed, and she would not let this voice mock it.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>And if a patient was in danger, would you not fight off the enemy to keep them safe?’</em></p><p> </p><p>And the voice had her pausing, contemplating. It’s sound was like a hush before a storm, that too quiet, too uneasy sensation. Shaken, Sansa knew she was trained to fight, but she was trained more to heal. But what was the point in healing, if you could not keep them safe? The voice was right, she begrudgingly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re...<em>correct</em>.” Sansa conceded, but she will still put her foot down on this matter, “However, that does not mean I am a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>And she wasn’t. She knew that and she was okay with it. There were plenty of warriors out there in the galaxy. It’s the healers that they were in dire need of.</p><p> </p><p>A pattering of raindrops were heard as the voice admitted, ‘<em>No. I can see that you are a warrior of the heart more than the warrior on the battlefield. Your sister is the one with both.</em>’ And at that, Sansa couldn’t help the fond smile that played on her lips at the thought of her sister. ‘<em>You, are not like your ancestors. An...unconventional warrior.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Chin tilted up, Sansa announced in return, “And I’m proud to be unconventional.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause, and then a storm of snow whipped past her cold cheeks, near painful in it’s movements. It intoned, ‘<em>Child of snow, never forget your ferocity in your veins, for you will need it yet. But even on the battlefield, does it need a delicate touch.’</em></p><p> </p><p>And from there, the voice faded, and a heavy weight entered her hand. It was a strange mixture of cold and warm, it’s surface smooth with sharp edges. Her crystal rested in her hands, but at that moment, all Sansa could do was hug her wolf. Arms wrapped around tightly, the wolf allowed her to pull it close, the thick fur was a comfort in a way she would never have again.</p><p> </p><p>Pressed close to its body, she knew absolute safety in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lady</em>.” Sansa whispered softly into the fur, nuzzling her cheek to it’s neck. Her neck. “Your name is Lady, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>And finally, Sansa drew back to stare at it’s eyes, the gleaming blue eerie and too intelligent for just a simple creature. And then it darted a tongue out to lick her cheek, startling a laugh out of Sansa. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Sansa spotted the gleaming brightness of her crystal, and laughed at the colour. <em>Of course.</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course it would be this colour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya and Anakin made a face at the sight of the crystal sitting on the table between them, and her sister’s disgusted disbelief having Sansa fall into peels of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe,” Arya deadpanned, “That of all the colours, you get <em>pink</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughed, “But it suits her so well!”</p><p> </p><p>Spluttering, Arya gestured wildly at the crystal sitting innocently in front of her, “<em>That’s the problem</em>! The force saw that she was so stubborn to stay fashionable in a <em>freaking</em> religious order, that <em>literally</em> emphasises on not being materialistic, and decided that it agreed with her fanciness.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy continued to laugh, breathless as he cried out, “Can you imagine the enemy’s faces! On battle, Sansa just pulls out a pink sabre!”</p><p> </p><p>That broke Arya’s incredulous rage and cackles filled the room as Sansa huffed, snidely remarking, “If you’re done making fun of me, I need to go meditate with it now.” And then snatched her crystal off the table.</p><p> </p><p>As she left the room, Sansa heard her sister and Anakin plead for her to come back, apologies filled with amusement and laughter that showed they weren’t too repentant on their jokes.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl doesn’t take it badly, in fact she found it amusing herself, but was just more eager to finally connect with the crystal and to show it to Master Windu than anything else. She had seen the master and his purple sabre, and thought he would like her own unique colour.</p><p> </p><p>Too excited to bother with just wandering around until they find one another like usual, Sansa searched out for his signature, and locked onto that calm, still pond feeling she got from him, and took off running. Dodging around other people, Sansa found herself soon running towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and sped up once target in sight.</p><p> </p><p>The massive greenhouse took some time to navigate, having to jump across some rivers and go around trees and other bits of nature. But she found him finally, sitting by one of the waterfalls in a peaceful mediation. The roar of the falling water near deafening. She knew it would be rude to interrupt, but with how she was practically vibrating with elation, Sansa couldn’t hold back the need to tackle the man into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Being the master jedi that he was, Master Windu obviously knew she was coming and easily caught her embrace, his strong arms wrapping around her body in a warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa allowed herself a second to enjoy the easement she felt, before pulling back. With a wide grin, Sansa showed off her crystal, shoving it into his face, declaring, “Look! It’s a pretty colour like your’s!”</p><p> </p><p>Dodging out of the way from her nearly smacking him in the face, Master Windu lifted her off him and onto the grass in front of her. Only then did he glance down at her outstretched hands, an encouraging smile crept across his stern features as he congratulated her, “Well done, Sansa.” Then he dryly added, “And now, you will be the most fashionable jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>Proudly, Sansa sat across from his and stated, “I know it’s against the jedi way to be materialistic, but if we are trying to set a good example to other people, shouldn’t we look our best.” His sigh was glorious, as this was a conversation that they’ve had multiple times in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing wrong with the robes we wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“...<em>oh sweetie.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sansa</em>.” Voice stern, Sansa knew she crossed a line with her almost patronising words, and wilted in apology, “Sorry.” But quickly perked back up, showing off her crystal once more, “<em>But still! It’s pink!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>A tired indulgence entered his expression, “Yes, it is. Now, go meditate with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nibbling her lip, Sansa asked, “Can I do it here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Sansa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For four days, Sansa sat in the greenhouse, meditating from morning to night with her crystal. She had looked up the meaning behind her crystal colour and felt a flush of determination to show such traits in the future. To let them guide her towards what ever may come. It was exhausting work, to sit in a trance and feel the force around her, to connect it with her crystal. At this point she would know all the scratches and softened edges of her crystal blindfolded.</p><p> </p><p>Sat by the waterfall, Sansa let the deafening roar drown out all other sounds, letting it be a focal point in her meditation. And on evenings, Master Windu would join her for an hour or two, his still pond of a force signature relaxing and welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>And on that fourth evening, Sansa cracked open her eyes, letting the song of the force fade into a gentle hum, and looked over at the man. And in turn, he opened his own, meeting her gaze. She knew that it was time to speak about what had been silent and hanging above them for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Wringing her fingers, Sansa whispered, “I can not be your padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>The crash of the waterfall did nothing to muffle Master Windu’s words, resignation heard so plainly, “I knew, from the first time we met, that you would not grow well in a battle situation. You are full of so much compassion and care, that it would be smothered under enemies to come.” A large hand landed softly on her hair, and Sansa gently leant into it. “A healer, is the best place for you, and I would hope that you would still accept any of my wisdom and guidance in the future. I will admit though, I am disappointed that I can not call you my padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>Master Windu had become a father figure to her, and Sansa was truly regretful that they could not become master and padawan. But the force was pulling her into this direction, and to go against it would cause discordance in the beautiful song it sung.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a cheeky grin appeared, letting the serious conversation as she joked, “I’m glad we can still talk. I would miss all of our debates sitting on hallway floors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meditating with the crystal was the easiest part. It was assembling the hilt to hold the crystal that Sansa struggled with. All younglings were taught the basics of technology, enough to be able to fix minor things and to make their sabres. But that didn’t mean that Sansa was able to make it without a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at the metal parts strewn around the floor, Sansa couldn’t figure out how to make the hilt! Multiple times she came out with a basic sword hilt, but it felt wrong every time she held the finished piece. Something was not right. With a frustrated groan, Sansa flopped back onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Arya, watching from their bed, suggested, “Does it need to be a sword?”</p><p> </p><p>Sending a withering glare, the older sister sneered, “Arya. They’re <em>always</em> swords.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring back, the younger girl snapped, “Yeah but like, you suck at all the sword forms anyways.” And the inadequacy that she always felt, that never truly went away, came back viciously. Sansa knew she wasn’t meant for fighting, but she still would’ve liked to be able to be decent in all the forms. Seeing her beaten down posture and expression, Arya softened and offered as a silent apology, “Didn’t you like the bo staff training we did for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>It was nice of her, but Sansa argued weakly, “I can’t make my lightsabre a <em>lightstaff</em>. That wouldn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>Munching on a snack, Anakin called from his bed hesitantly, not wanting to get in between a potential sibling fight,“What about a spear?”</p><p> </p><p>Opening her mouth the shut that down, Sansa paused. Then looked back down at the pieces with contemplation. The force around her started to hum, a gentle urge that seemed to agree with Anakin’s suggestion. Although, it always seemed to hum happily around the boy that was basically a child of the force, practically an orchestra of music hovered around him constantly, so she wasn’t surprised about that at all. However, he wasn’t wrong...</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a deep inhale, Sansa let herself fall into a trance. An easy thing to do after four days of constant practise. And letting the force work around her, it began to click and screw all the pieces of metal strewn about her together. Though her eyes were closed in concentration, she could see the image of what it would look like in her mind’s eye and let the force guide her motions to that final result.</p><p> </p><p>When the last piece snapped into place, Sansa lifted the crystal using to force and directed towards the top of the staff, an opening left for it to be placed gently into. And once snug and fitted, the metal closed around it, sealing the crystal in. Taking a deep breath, Sansa released the force and was left holding a long metal staff. It was simplistic in design, mainly smooth metal with the top part having most of the mechanical stuff. She had designed it to be collapsable for easier accessibility and motion. Balanced evenly, Sansa rolled it in her hands for a bit, adjusting to it’s light weight.</p><p> </p><p>Then standing up, Sansa held the staff vertically in front of her, and using the force, nudged the crystal to unsheathe the blade as she made it without a button.</p><p> </p><p>In the dim light of the room, the pink glow was warm and gentle as it unsheathed, and the two younger occupants watched the blade with opened-mouth wonder, despite how they teased her some days ago about the colour.</p><p> </p><p>And as she continued to observe the weapon with pride, Sansa couldn’t help but wonder out loud, “Would it look better with some ribbons?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, if it’s not that good, that’s because all the editing was deleted when i went to upload last night and i was super angry. So here it is! Round two! </p><p>Sansa gets pink because it’s meant to represent, according to legends, compassion, femininity, charm, and/or unconventionality. Which i think fits sansa well, especially her canon self. Which is why she will be The most fashionable jedi ever.</p><p>Most of this story will be from Sansa’s pov, with others sprinkled in for context.</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Apprenticeships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Healing and fighting; a look into Sansa’s training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya was spread out like a star on her bed, faint snoring drawn from her lungs, and Sansa just stared at her sleeping sister, amused. Though that didn’t last long when she checked the time on her comlink, pulling it from her pocket and frowning. If Arya continued to sleep she would be late for her lessons. And judging by the lack of movement from Anakin’s room, he was asleep too. With an irritated sigh, Sansa force pulled her sister from her bed abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>A thump and a yelp, and Sansa knew her sister was awake, so she swept out of the room to wake the next child. Arya’s groaned complaints followed her, and a smirk graced her lips as she peeked into Anakin’s room and did the same. The joys of being the eldest.</p><p> </p><p>When Sansa reached thirteen standard years and officially accepted her place as an apprentice healer under Vokara Che, she was to move into her own small apartment, as was expected of Initiates. However, Anakin and Arya disagreed, putting up a massive fuss, and the crechemaster’s managed to deny their demands for an entire week until they finally relented and allowed them to move in with her.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa suspected that the multitudes of pranks pulled on them were a major factor in their changed decision.</p><p> </p><p>However, the room that was to be assigned to her was for one person, so they were shifted around to get a three bedroom apartment. Not that Sansa was complaining, she liked all the space that was now theirs.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that some masters were disapproving of their blatant displays of attachment, and saw this as encouragement, but Sansa didn’t care. She was the only one besides Obi-wan that could herd the two menaces, and she would love to see them try themselves.</p><p> </p><p>They had been living in their own space for a good year, and at fourteen, Sansa felt very much like a mother with the way she had to make sure that they were up at a good time as well as getting enough food to eat. And she also was keeping track of their assigned work, and that they handed it in on time too. It was a lot on top of her healer apprenticeship, and the spear and staff training with Master Windu, but she couldn’t find it in herself to let her emotions go past just the usual irritation that she sometimes felt.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was proud of how well her sister and unofficially adopted brother were developing, and despite their perchance for mischief, they were good kids. Arya was excelling at all her fighting classes and was brilliant with grasping languages. She was coming up to being fluent in four now and slowly grasping a fifth one.</p><p> </p><p>With Anakin, besides his near miracle working when it came to any technology, he too was picking up physical training like a bird to the air. He still struggled with meditating when sitting still, like Arya. But when so intent on practising his katas or working on some new tech project, Sansa could sense the peace and focus that would come from traditional meditation. It wasn’t traditional, but sometimes traditional way did not work, and if they did not like it, they could bring it up to Yoda, as he introduced it the Arya to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wasn’t the best with languages, like Arya, but environmental sciences he had a knack for weirdly enough, and enjoyed learning about different plant and animal life. Sansa knew if he didn’t become a Jedi Knight, he would easily be a good fit in ExplorCorps.</p><p> </p><p>Surveying the way the two stumbled sleepily out of their rooms, sending her weak glares as they collapsed at the table, Sansa would readily admitto anyone that asked that she was very proud of her kids.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was something that they made themselves-mainly her-but other meals tended to be in the cafeteria, as Sansa was normally so caught up in the Healing wards, that she just wouldn’t have time to make them food. And also she didn’t know how to make much besides a simple breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>After serving them a plate of eggs and toast, and a weird type of porridge that Anakin seemed to enjoy, she sat down and began to eat with them. Through bites and swallows, Sansa asked them about what they would be doing today when she remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?” Said boy looked up from stuffing his face with his food, “Have you talked to your mother recently?”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, “Yeah. She didn’t go into much detail, but things were going well on her end in Tatooine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa hummed thoughtfully, “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>When Master Windu went to Tatooine to free Shmi Skywalker, he offered to take her to Anakin. Sansa thought that was a lovely idea, but Shmi declined. She cited that there was much to do on Tatooine, and Master Windu didn’t push on that. And if he happened to accidentally leave a device that found where the inhibitor chip was behind, well. That was just an accident.</p><p> </p><p>Going by some of the talks that Sansa over heard between mother and son, she figured that there was a slave uprising in the midst of the Outer Rim planets. Anakin didn’t say much about his life as a slave, but he explained that they had their own private culture, and the sister’s understood that somethings were just too personal to share. Still, they asked him if there was any confusion or possible misunderstanding at some point, that he needed to be honest about it.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t fix a problem if they hadn’t know what it was, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After much pleading and arguing and near straight up stealing, Sansa finally accomplished her goal.</p><p> </p><p>She finally had pretty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they were still in the similar style of robes that the jedi order wore, and Sansa knew that it was also a type of uniform for them. So she kept with that out of respect, but ditched the tans and browns, and welcomed in whites, creams, and pastel colours-like blues and greens. Along with the embroidery and sewing set she slowly accumulated over the years, Sansa could say that she was now the most fashionable jedi there was.</p><p> </p><p>With a cream, robe-styled dress that fell just below her knees, and an over robe that was sleeveless and a soft blue, she tied it together by wrapping a cream fabric around her waist. The cream tunic had lovely swooshy sleeves that she always loved, with soft flowers embroidered on them. The blue over robe had more flowers embroidered onto the collar and down the edges.</p><p> </p><p>It was simplistic, practical, and pretty. Just enough to stand out in the order but not enough to be too over the top. After watching her sister and brother hurry off to their lessons, Sansa stuffed her feet into her brown boots, swung her satchel over her shoulder and rushed off to her own classes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hall of Healing, which she learnt was it’s official name and not just, ‘<em>the healing area</em>’, as she previously called it, was easy to navigate. With one main hallway, that held different offices and research areas, it branched off in the middle, like a cross, and down those hallways were the actual medical rooms and check-up areas. The right side was designated to more serious problems; such as surgery, urgent care, and a specialist trauma center. Whereas the left was more long term stay wards and used for short visits with the healers, like general check up and minor injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the designated apprentices’ office room, Sansa greeted the other three trainees. There was a humanoid female named Lyn Mosap. A strange hybrid of human and Toydarian, called El-lina Ensola. With more human-like features, her skin was a deep blue and she had wings that were typical of her Toydarian heritage. And then a male Mirialan, who just went by the name Tal. He had yellow skin and red facial tattoos on his chin and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>They were all her age, having been in the same classes as her. Sansa hadn’t really start reaching out to the other children her age until last year, when it came abundantly clear that she should have friends outside her siblings and adults. And that she was moved up to higher classes without Arya, needing to be fast tracked to become an apprentice on time. Sansa was lucky that the teachers were helpful enough to give her one-on-one lessons in her free time so that she could keep up with those in her age group.</p><p> </p><p>Lyn was a kind soul, and El-lina took no shit from anyone, which evenly balanced their personalities out, and Sansa enjoyed their debates on random topic in their free time, joining Tal as they sat back and watched.</p><p> </p><p>Lyn was focusing more on neurosciences and the brain, deciding to become a specialist on that specific topic. Whereas El-lina wanted to look more into healing diseases and chronic illnesses. There was only so much on what force healing could do, especially when it came to genetically inherited problems, so she wanted to further that study and see what she could add and improve to it.</p><p> </p><p>Tal was more like Sansa, wanting to learn all there was to healing, and not have a main focus like the other two girls. He wanted to work more with younglings though and helped out in the creche when he wasn’t here in the Healing Halls.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa knew she wanted to be like Healer Che, not only having that rank of Head Healer, but to also be out in the field, helping people from other planets, offering aid and relief. And for that, she had to understand all the types of healing, especially the more serious injuries and near deathly problems.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot to learn, but Sansa threw herself head first the moment she started, absorbing all the knowledge she could, practically inhaling thesis’ and studies in her spare time. Their first year was primarily theory; studying anatomy and physiology of all types of species. They also learnt of different injuries and wounds; how to dress them as well as stitch them up. They learnt basic first aid and medical practises before even touching the force for healing.</p><p> </p><p>Healer Che instructed: It’s best to learn how to heal without the force, so that you can understand the way those without do. The force is around us all as well as within us. But it is also a tool, one that you should learn how to work with but not rely on it fully.</p><p> </p><p>The next step was actually utilising the force to heal. It took three things: Understanding, patience, and control. They got the understanding down first, all their many lessons in medical knowledge and the study of force healing. The next two came hand in hand. You need to be patient with what you were healing. A frantic and chaotic healer could worsen the injury without any focus and just rushing. And then control would be needed to actually use the force, to have a tight enough leash on it to guide it to heal.</p><p> </p><p>Only in their second year of apprenticeship, did they begin to actually use the force to heal, starting small with cuts and bruises. Self practise was a common homework. As you were the person you were healing, you could understand the flow of the force through the body first-hand, and see how it can affect it. Through that way, you learnt when too much force was used or when too little.</p><p> </p><p>The force pumped through the body like blood, moving and flowing, circulating the entire system. But it also was the electric signals in the nervous system, firing off messages to and from the brain. It was the sturdy bones, unmoving and strong. The force moved and lived in so many different ways in the body, and as healers, they had to understand all of those ways, and adapt their healing to each different part of the body.</p><p> </p><p>They had to work with the body, not against it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Striding to one of the check up rooms, Lyn and El-lina were following Sansa, looking over charts and data together. Sansa was called in by Healer Che to be observed in a practical test with an injured jedi knight. It wasn’t anything too serious, nothing of emergency, but enough to test how far she had come and to see her take the initiative in a new situation.</p><p> </p><p>Up until now, the most major thing she had been taught to heal was minor flesh wounds and broken bones. So, with Lyn and El-lina on the way to their own tests, Sansa broke away and entered one of the routine check-up rooms.</p><p> </p><p>In it sat Healer Che, and an older boy, who was lightly reclined on the bed. Sansa couldn’t help the way she double checked her charts, and confirmed that yes, this was a jedi knight. He was seventeen.</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing her incredulous disbelief, Healer Che chuckled from her stool by the bed, “Yes, Sansa. He is a jedi knight. The youngest to ever make that rank.” The older boy’s head whipped around, and Sansa saw his eyes widen a little. Ignoring his weird reaction to her, Sansa was unable to stop herself, and blurted to Vokara, “I though that was Obi-wan?”</p><p> </p><p>At that, the boy shifted and spoke, face not so shocked but still nervous caught off guard, “I wanted to beat his record.” It was sheepish pride in his tone that had her turning to get a full look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa took in the shortly cropped brown hair, tan skin, and dark robes. Not many jedi wore such dark tones, but Sansa found it to work well for him. The next thing that she registered was his tightly controlled force signature. It was reined in enough to not be over powering and loud, but with how sensitive she was to them, Sansa was able to get the feel of this person.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the first person to have a storm as a signature. But he was certainly the first she had found to be at the centre of one. For example, Anakin’s was purely a hot, blazing, sandstorm. Bringing the oncoming desperation to seek shelter to those who it attacked, but leaving behind changed lands and, in some ways, washing the land clean. It was devastating and full of renewal.</p><p> </p><p>But this boy, was the <em>eye</em> of a storm. A full on hurricane was surrounding him to utilise and destroy, but at the very centre of his being, was peace. A breath of relief in the midst of chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa found it <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her few seconds to take in his force signature was recognised as an awkward silence, and he shifted again, this time awkwardly, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa sensed amusement from Healer Che as she flushed and hurriedly replied, “I’m sorry. I was just taking in your force signature.” Ignoring the way his eyebrows raised in interest, Sansa looked at her holopad, “Your name is Cor Leonis, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, she began to type on her pad, filling out all relevant information. His medical records were already in the temple’s archives, but Sansa needed his name and date birth so that she could search him up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Sansa peered at his heavily bandaged leg, coming to stand next to him by the bed, “And on your mission you suffered a concussion and your leg was mauled by...a Nexu...” Sansa trailed off as she stared at what was written with distant horror. Then, blank-faced, Sansa looked back up at the sheepish knight.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sansa</em>.” Healer Che reprimanded lightly, and said girl cleared her throat in embarrassment at breaking her professionalism, and tried to get back on track, “I’m going to ignore that it’s a miracle that you are alive, and take a look at that leg first, as it seems that you were treated for your concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the counter top to clean her hands, Sansa calmly instructed Knight Leonis behind her, “Please lay down. I will need to unwrap your current bandages to take a look at the wound.”</p><p> </p><p>He complied, lowering himself gently to the pillow. Sansa sanitised her hands before snapping on some gloves, and then came over to begin peeling the bandage off. The wound was a few days old, and the bacta could only do so much to a leg missing a heavy amount of skin and muscle.It stopped infection and helped the open wounds scab over, so there was not much fresh blood to be seen. The bone was surprisingly well intact, with only a fracture down the tibia. There was also tourniquet above his knee, stopping any more blood loss, which Sansa found herself pleased about.</p><p> </p><p>“Who tied the tourniquet?” She murmured, peering at the way the flesh was pale on one side, and purple on the other from lack of blood. Her gloved fingers began to lightly turn the leg to get a good assessment of the damage.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, the older boy replied, “Ah, Master Feemor.”</p><p> </p><p>The name was familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, “Well, tell them my thanks. It was a good idea, prevented you from death via blood loss.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked a little queasy at her blasé tone when talking about dying, but Sansa just forged on, “This can be healed, but it will take multiple sessions, plus at least a month of physical therapy to get back the muscle you had before.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning in confusion, Knight Leonis asked, “You can’t just, you know, grow it back?”</p><p> </p><p>Her ‘<em>are you serious</em>’ expression had him wilting as she snarked back, unable to stop her sarcasm from slipping through, “No, we can’t just <em>grow it back like a plant.</em> The muscle and skin can be encouraged to come back together and reform, but the majority of it will be scar tissue, not the original meat.” Amusement sparked from Healer Che though her face stayed just as calm as ever, as she took notes of the session.</p><p> </p><p>The boy winced, “Please don’t call my leg meat.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa let out a soft huff of laughter, “Well, it was <em>certainly</em> meat to the Nexu you decided to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Affronted, he began to sit back up, “<em>Hey!</em> I didn’t <em>plan</em>-“ Only for Sansa to place a hand on his chest to gently, but firmly, push him down on his back again, chiding him, “Lay back down, you will irritate the leg.”</p><p> </p><p>A flush spread over his cheeks, and in that moment he couldn’t meet her eyes. It was another weird reaction from him, but Sansa figured that he was the kind of person who didn’t like being told what to do. However, Sansa doesn’t care about his ego. Knight Leonis was her patient and he was in her territory now.</p><p> </p><p>After sending one last stern look, Sansa continued to talk as she inspected the leg, “Anyways, as I was saying, you will need to come everyday for a week at the very least. That way I can begin the healing process. I will admit I have never dealt with anything to this extreme, which is why Healer Che is sitting in for this session.”</p><p> </p><p>As if startled, Knight Leonis snapped his head to the side and caught Vokara’s gaze. Sansa wasn’t really paying any attention to what silent conversation was going on over her shoulder, just focused on drawing the force out and around her hands.</p><p> </p><p>This was the main method of healing; to bring the force out and concentrate it around the hands, so that what they touched could be funnelled in to the body. Her gloved hands light touched some of the larger pieces of the tissue that was left, and began to gently ease the force into his system.</p><p> </p><p>With the blood flow so cut off, it was sluggish, and was like having to wade through mud to get to the bone. The best thing to heal first would be the fractured tibia, as it would have to be re-broken if healed in this state.</p><p> </p><p>It was a common practise, to work further in on the wounds, and then outward. It was either the deeper wound needed healing first and then proceed to the outer parts. Or, it was a simple wound like a cut, but it had to be healed first in order to help with the rest of the injury. It was easy to push the bones back into place and knit the marrow and hard calcium phosphate together again. The bone would still need rest to fully strength again, but for now, Sansa drew the force back and away from his leg. For now, it was healed.</p><p> </p><p>Next, Sansa needed to reform enough of the chewed off parts of the leg to at least allow some blood flow to go through. The tourniquet would not be a good solution for the rest of the week, as the lack of blood can lead to the tissue that was already there-and the new ones she would form-to die. It could lead to gangrene. And Sansa was sure that Knight Leonis would not like to have his leg chopped off, no matter what prosthetics you could get.</p><p> </p><p>With how the injury was around four days old, the lack of blood flow was already causing some problem with clotting, so she cut it off and worked the force through that part of the leg to ease the flow of the blood. Then moved on to the more difficult part of her test.</p><p> </p><p>Regenerating flesh was something the body could naturally do, though it became more like scar tissue. Either way, it was just a process that healing through the force could speed up. And with a white kyber crystal, the stone helped enhance the power you were trying to use. A healer just had to know how to control that power’s output and direction.</p><p> </p><p>All healers had one; whether carried in their pocket, in a pouch, or like with Sansa, she had it tied around her neck. Fishing the crystal from where it laid under her work apron, Sansa brought it over her head and let it float above his leg through the force.</p><p> </p><p>As Sansa and the other apprentice healers learnt more and gained a better understanding of healing through the force, the less they would need a white kyber crystal unless in dire circumstances. Like a muscle, the force had to be worked on continuously to gain strength, and that was what they did through every healing session and meditation. But for now, as she was still a learner and lacked the necessary power to heal his leg on her own, Sansa let this channel her power.</p><p> </p><p>The crystal glowed brightly like star light as she healed his leg, red muscle and ligaments stretching across the gouged out spaces of his leg, like tiny hands reaching for one another and clasping tightly together. As the bone of the leg was near visible in some parts, Sansa wanted to focus on covering those empty spaces first, to protect the bone.</p><p> </p><p>It took a good ten minutes of slowly encouraging the muscles to regrow faster, and when she was satisfied with today’s progress, the light of the crystal dimmed. There was still massive chunks that were visible, but it would do for now. Taking a steadying breath, a little light in the head, Sansa smiled up at Knight Leonis reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all that I can do for today.” Sansa announced, typing up a short report for her to expand on later on her holopad, “I will put some bacta on it to keep any infection at bay, as it is exposed flesh still, and then wrap it back up. We will give you crutches,” And here she narrowed her eyes when he tried to refute her, “Which you <em>will</em> use. I may have only been training for a year, but I know what your type are like. If you mess up my work I will just take the leg.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding hurriedly at her growled warning, Sansa relaxed back from her commanding stance, satisfied that he would listen. “Come back tomorrow, same time. I will perform another session then.”</p><p> </p><p>As she finished her instructions, a knock at the door had the three occupants of the room turning to glance over at it. Healer Che stood up from her seat and pressed the comm, “I have a patient here. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>A voice piped up through the speaker, “Healer Che, this is Lyn. Sansa asked me to remind her when she has her lessons with Master Windu.” A pause, “Which she is late for.”</p><p> </p><p>In a flurry, Sansa finished typing up her report of Knight Leonis’ injuries and turned to Vokara, the woman already beginning to shoo her out, “Don’t let me stop you. I know Mace will be irritated if you are late.”</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, the girl was rushing out of the door, catching up with Lyn who was already on her way to their office area. There, she sent a message to Master Windu that she was caught up with a patient and was on her way. After his reply of understanding, Sansa made sure to write in her schedule of meeting Knight Leonis tomorrow, and then was once again taking off in a run to get changed for training.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In her very first lesson with Master Windu, he explained that his skills in using pole-arm weapons were more of the basics, and he said that once he was satisfied with how well she performed them, he was going to call in an expert.</p><p> </p><p>“He is an old...<em>friend</em>, of mine.” The face he made was a strange mixture of fondness and annoyance, which was a weird combination to Sansa. “He’s an expert spear user, one of the finest in his clan and home world. Though he does not use a lightsabre of any kind, the skills are still the same with a regular blade. I’ve got permission from the council to allow this, as he is technically an outsider.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning on her extended spear, sabre not ignited, Sansa wondered, “How did you two meet?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small small, reminiscing as he spoke,“Some years back, when I was just knighted, I crashed onto his planet. He was kind enough to help me get back on my feet and repair my ship. We have kept contact ever since, though frequency is not as it used to be.”</p><p> </p><p>And now, Sansa rushed from her room to the training area, where this new teacher would be waiting for her. Sansa pushed herself to near collapsing to become proficient enough to advance to the next level, and she was excited to learn more.</p><p> </p><p>In training pants and a tunic, her sabre hung by her waist line as she darted through the training doors, hurriedly tying her hair up. The room was empty except for Master Windu, who was facing her direction, and a tall man. With his back to her, Sansa could only see his warm yellow and orange robe and pants. But with her force sense, she near staggered with how <em>deadly</em> it felt.</p><p> </p><p>His signature was like a venomous snake, currently like one that was happily bathing in the sun. But the underlining viciousness was there, ready to strike at any moment. Heat was also felt, bright and burning like a scorching sun. Master Windu had said he was a force null, so Sansa was a little astonished and fearful at how strong his was. This was a man not to be trifled with.</p><p> </p><p>He was the complete opposite of Master Windu though, Sansa noticed, as the man turned to face her. Humanoid in looks, he stood just a few inches taller than Master Windu, and the jovial expression on his face was a startling contrast to the frown or placid calm that normally was on the jedi.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, Master Windu looked more exasperated with the man, who happily waved her over, “So, you are my new protege?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was like liquid metal, a strange lit to his accent that was not usual to Coruscant, and Sansa felt flustered in the presence of a handsome man. Brushing hair from her face shyly, Sansa gave him a bow, “I’m Sansa.”</p><p> </p><p>The brown eyes crinkled with friendliness as he began, “So Master Windu has said. My name is Oberyn Martell, you can just call me Oberyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Flicking her eyes over to the jedi master, making sure it was alright to be informal, Master Windu just gave a small, confirming nod, and Sansa smiled up at the bright man, chirping, “It’s nice to meet you, Oberyn.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a twinkle of amusement in his eye as he returned her greeting with a swift bow, “And you as well, young lady.” Then he clapped his hands in anticipation, the sound echoing in the empty room, “Now. Let me see what you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>First, he had her run through all the katas she had learnt, her sabre humming as she spun the blade around with every twist and turn of her body. There was many lunges, strikes, and some air spins. It was a routine she had practised thoroughly and it came to her easily. She was smooth in every transition, but as she came to the end, panting some, Sansa could see a frown upon Oberyn’s face. Dread began to fill her, and she lowered her sabre, waiting with trepidation for his verdict.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was heavy, only her faint breathing was heard, and Sansa did not like the way the force was quiet, like it was holding its breath. Then, slowly, he began to walk towards her, and that’s when Sansa finally noticed the spear in his hand. Nervous, Sansa darted her eyes to Master Windu, but he just had a blank face, not stopping the other man’s approach.</p><p> </p><p>The force suddenly <em>screamed</em> at her and instinct took over. The force of his hit against her sabre’s pole shook her arms when she brought it up to block him, and Sansa stared at him in terror as he began to swing at her once more. Just like his force signature would suggest, he was like a viper, lunging and attack in quick strikes. His spear spun at such a fast pace that Sansa struggled to keep up with it.</p><p> </p><p>Blow for blow they matched, but Sansa knew that this was not his full strength. Either way, she could feel herself faltering and fumbling with her blade, hands slick with sweat, until he managed to knock it out of her hands with his spear. Using the end of his weapon, he followed up the disarming move by shoving it against her unprotected chest and she fell into a heap on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>His blade glinted where it spun around then stilled not an inch from her face. An obvious sign of defeat on her end. Oberyn towered over her fallen form, and she panted hard, eyes wide and she couldn’t move. Defeat was jarring; Sansa’s body trembling with exertion and her heart was pounding with fear.</p><p> </p><p>The last time she felt such heart-clenching fear was when she and Arya escaped their home.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the blade moved away from her swiftly, Sansa flinching when his hand came out. But it only stayed open and waiting. Waiting for her to take. A sign of peace. Warily, Sansa reached out and allowed him to pull her back to standing.</p><p> </p><p>“You fight well for a beginner.”</p><p> </p><p>The compliment didn’t feel like one, and humiliation burned her cheeks red. Sansa forced herself to not cry in embarrassment, just stared at the ground instead. If she was to meet his eyes, Sansa knew her emotions would bubble over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Stepping closer, Sansa felt his fingers touch her chin, urging her gently to look up at him. And with tears welling, she did. His brown eyes held no mockery, just soft encouragement. “You fought well, I did not lie, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>Lips trembled at how kind his voice was and Sansa pulled her chin away from his fingers, using the collar of her shirt to wipe at her tears. It was truly <em>humiliating</em> that an entire year of practise was made redundant in just five minutes. A weight landed on her head, startling Sansa out of her thoughts and she stilled, feeling his hand pat her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have lost.” Oberyn’s low voice said, “But that does not mean you can not <em>win</em>.” Sniffling, Sansa looked back up after hearing his firm resolution.</p><p> </p><p>There was a amusement in his eyes once again as he spoke, “I am the best on my planet. And I like to think I am one of the best in the universe, but that may be my ego talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa huffed in shy amusement at his light joke, and a pleased grin spread across his face as he continued, “I can see that you are a soft child. You are kind, and you are compassionate. Mace has told me much about you, and at first I was hesitant to teach a child that seems like she doesn’t wish to fight. And you don’t, do you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa shook her head, unable to meet Master Windu’s gaze. Healer Che had talked her through that her wish to not fight wasn’t a failing on her part, nor a weakness. But it still felt like one, which was why she was going so far in her determination to learn.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod of understanding, Oberyn pointed out without condemnation, “A lack of ferocity is what is harming your learning. You move like a dancer, and though that is not bad, dancing is made for a performance, not for a fight. You will not use these skills to please a crowd but to win in a battle. And when we fought, even all that smooth dancing failed you in the face of a real fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Fists clenched, Sansa gritted out, her humiliation forcing her to finally speak up in her defence, “Are you just going to criticise me?” Because that’s what all his words felt like, her flaws being poked and prodded, put out on display, and she hated to be weak.</p><p> </p><p>But Oberyn just laughed, and ruffled her hair in approval, “Ah, there is that fire in you. You jedi are always so lacking a spark, snuffing it out for the sake of serenity.”</p><p> </p><p>Unwillingly, his words pull a depreciating smile from her as she mumbled, “I’m not a very good jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, and then crouched down to her level, looking up into her eyes, “But you try to be.”</p><p> </p><p>And that raw determination and desperation that appeared only so rarely flared as she replied with resolution, “I have to be.” Because, if she wasn’t good enough, Sansa couldn’t stay by her sister’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Oberyn’s face was neutral when he responded indifferently, “Hm, I suppose so.” But that did not last long, as ii sharpened into seriousness, “If I teach you, I do not want to train a dancer. You may continue to be soft, but in a fight you can not allow yourself to be. I am to teach a warrior. Are you a warrior?” The force sang in her soul and Sansa knew the right answer to that question.</p><p> </p><p>Fire blazed in her eyes when she declared, “<em>I am</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Cor has finally entered the story! Along with a wild Oberyn. That was a spur of the moment, and yes, him and mace definitely boned. I said what i said.</p><p>Sansa still fells lacking when it comes to fighting, and i will say that what i plan in the future revolves around the fact that when it does come to fights, she is really good, but she will never be the strongest, and that self-doubt and feeling of not good enough will fade in time. It will just take awhile and some more therapy. And maybe traumatic events...</p><p>Anywho! Hoped you understood all my bullshit force healing stuff i made up. I tried, i promise. Also I can’t remember if i wrote this in the other AN, but because Anakin never helped with Naboo, he never had a reason for palpatone to meet him, so ive successfully diverted that whole sith-grooming plotline. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A five year wrap up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read author’s note at the bottom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Windu did not comment on their conversation that day, just stood aside and allowed her to handle it. And even after wards, he did not bring it up. Sansa would’ve been upset, feel that betrayal she once felt so long ago, but Sansa could see the wisdom in it now. He was letting her stand out of his protective shadow, letting her fight her own battles. And fight she did. Oberyn was a firm teacher, and knew when to push her limits and when to stop. But he was still jovial at times, and took to teasing Master Windu whenever the jedi stopped by their sessions to observe. Watching their interactions, Sansa got the feeling that they have more in their history than just friendship, but Sansa didn’t pry. Master Windu’s privacy was his, and Sansa knew he made allowances for her and her siblings attachment to one another.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to split them up in the way that the jedi teach, which was probably for the best they all stuck together. The more disapproving masters saw it as them less corrupting the other children that actually followed the code, allowing the three to latch their emotions onto each other.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Anakin sometimes stopped by to watch them train too. Oberyn had her starting with bo staff as the techniques was relatively the same as with a spear, but lacking a blade so no one would get injured during practise. Their differing styles were made abundantly more clear as their lessons continued over the months. Whereas Sansa still kept to the graceful side of movements as before, Oberyn was trying to instil the necessity of those soft edges to be sharpened like his style, adding more vicious lunges and swings into every move.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to place herself into such a violent mentality, having viewed kata practises as more of a dance than for a fight. But she did her best in every lesson, trying to find that ferociousness that Oberyn kept saying was there in her heart. She struggled. But still, she <em>persisted</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Other than fighting, Sansa found Oberyn to be delightful when talking about clothes, as he too liked fashion and had a better mind about it than anyone else in the temple. After lessons, Sansa and him would sit and make fun of some of the clothes around the temple, and when Oberyn brought out his holopad later, they would mock the fashion on the holonet.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” he mentioned in one such chat, “I had Mace wearing lovely clothes the entire time he was on my planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, Sansa exclaimed in disbelief, “<em>Really?!</em> I can’t imagine him in bright colours.”</p><p> </p><p>A fond grin stretched across his lips as he nodded, “His darker skin colour really made him a vision in such vibrant clothes. He was quite the attraction.” Oberyn winked.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide at what he was suggesting, Sansa gasped, “No way!” And leant forward, eyes sparkling with glee, “You <em>must</em> tell me! Tell me you have images of him!” She pleaded and his own eyes glinted with the same delight.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Sansa went away with the, somewhat horrifying, but fantastic knowledge that many people on Oberyn’s planet wanted the sleep with Master Windu. Personally, Sansa couldn’t see the desire, but that was more than likely because he was a father figure to her. Still, she had some blackmail on him, and that was the most important thing.</p><p> </p><p>And if her eyes lingered on the one image with fascination, noticing the way the jedi master and Oberyn stood too close to be friends, well...that was something she kept to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knight Leonis followed as she instructed, and true to her predictions, he was in physical therapy after a week of healing sessions. Sansa didn’t know what to make of the older boy, seeing him as very stand-offish and grumpy. At the very least, he was a good patient, letting her do her work without any hassle.</p><p> </p><p>One such session, Sansa was healing the tendons and ligaments around the ankle area, when he asked, “So how do you know Obi-Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>Not looking up from her work, Sansa replied, “He’s to be Anakin’s master, and Anakin is practically my brother so I’ve talked to him quite a bit over the years.”</p><p> </p><p>A hum of understanding, “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Sansa looked up, curiosity getting the better of of her, “And how do <em>you</em> know him?”</p><p> </p><p>A fond smile crept upon his stern looks as he answered, “We share the same grand master, Master Dooku. So Obi-Wan and I are like, padawan cousins, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Perking up, Sansa chirped, “Oh! That’s interesting. My sister should be picked sometime soon, but...” However, she trailed off, not really wanting to air out her problems to her patient, and focused back on his leg, now slathering on some bacta gel.</p><p> </p><p>And then Knight Leonis leant forward, encouraging her to continue gently, “<em>But</em>...?”</p><p> </p><p>Staring at her hands as they smoothed the gel on, Sansa explained softly, “Well, Arya is very head strong, and many take that as her being unwilling to co-operate or learn.” Head snapping up, Sansa hurriedly assured in her sister’s defence, “But, that’s not true! And I’m just worried that whoever takes her on would not be beneficial for her growth.” It was a worry that had been on her mind for months after her sister got her kyber crystals, sometimes enough to keep her up late at night at the thought of her sister’s uncertain future.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the older boy didn’t say anything besides nod in understanding. He sat back for the rest of the examination, letting her finish her work in peace. The next sessions were of the same quietness, not that Sansa minded it much. Leonis was a very peaceful person to be around. Nothing like Master Windu’s stillness, but there was a type of tranquility about standing in the eye of his storm.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the week, Sansa had grown familiar enough with his signature that she could easily pick it out from a crowd or from a distance. But she could say that about anyone she had spent a certain amount of time with, and moved on from that acknowledgment. By the time she gave him his appointment times with the physical therapist, he was just another successful patient she marked down on her healing accomplishments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya and Anakin were toe to toe in their spar; Arya with two practice blades and Anakin with one. The wood smacked sharp and quick through out the room, other younglings up against one another in their daily practise. Arya lived for these lessons, enjoying and thriving in the way the force hummed under her skin, whispering guidance in her ears as she blocked and struck at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that hard to come to terms with the fact that her little family of two expanded into three when they brought Anakin into the fold. He was a bit of an outsider like they were, and over time he had managed to gain friends. But he always stuck to Arya or Sansa, just like the two girls stuck with each other in the beginning. Arya liked Anakin, his sharp wit and intelligence in all things mechanical.</p><p> </p><p>They got up to so much trouble together, and Arya wouldn’t want another partner in crime.</p><p> </p><p>When the lesson wrapped up, Anakin tugged her towards Obi-Wan, who was stood next to some other guy dressed in dark robes. Frowning at the new person in confusion, she glanced over at Anakin, who was already chattering Obi-wan’s ear off with his lessons, not even noticing the new person.</p><p> </p><p>Elbowing him, the boy hissed in mid-sentence and sent a glare in her direction, before finally spotting the new face.</p><p> </p><p>A guarded expression came across his face, “Who are you?” Anakin bluntly demanded, uncaring of manners. Not that Arya cared much about them, but Sansa would have definitely disapproved and smack them up the side of their heads. Obi-Wan was only second to Sansa’s desperation to instil manners into the two of them, so he sent Anakin a disapproving frown at his lack of decorum, but answered anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Knight Cor Leonis. He is part of the same jedi lineage as me.” The man, Knight Leonis, gave them a slight smile, the heavy frown lightening in the face of the two children’s curiosity. Their eye’s sparkled with awe, Arya exclaiming, “You’re family too!?” And it was so amazing that their family could expand from two to now five with Knight Leonis added in. For years, Arya had been aching for the loss of a family she did not remember, and was thrilled to have that hole filled.</p><p> </p><p>Knight Leonis jerked his head back, a little caught off guard by her question. Unsure, the younger man glanced over at Obi-Wan, who gave an amused, but unhelpful, smile in return, “Yes, I suppose so, Arya.” Obi-Wan began, “He would be like my cousin, seeing as our master’s were taught by the same one.”</p><p> </p><p>Knight Leonis gave them a hesitant smile in return to their excitement, “I was just watching your training, as I’ve been thinking about taking a padawan on myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin let out a huff, and latched his hand onto Obi-Wan’s sleeve, that suspicious look returning,  “You can’t have me. I’ve already decided that Obi-Wan is my teacher. No one else.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes at how possessive he sounded, not even trying to hide his attachment like how Sansa taught him. But the look of soft adoration on Obi-Wan’s face stilled her sharp reprimand. The older man was still grieving, this her family knew. And if Anakin’s weird possessive nature was seen as endearing to Obi-Wan, they weren’t going to stop it too much.</p><p> </p><p>Leonis looked more amused than disapproving over Anakin’s command luckily, and bowed his head in understanding, but sent a sly look to a flattered Obi-Wan, “Nor would I dare chose a child that is so obviously spoke for.” And at that he turned a contemplative glance in her direction, Arya subconsciously straightening herself under that look.</p><p> </p><p>He was powerful. Arya did not have Sansa’s deeper ability to sense force signatures so detailed and vividly, but she didn’t need to, to tell when someone was strong or not. And he was. Her grey eyes stared into his stormy blue, and listened intently when he asked seriously, “What part of the code do you feel is the most important, Arya?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nibbled her lip in thoughts. To be honest, she didn’t know if she actually liked the code that they were taught. There was the main one, and then loads of other ones after it, so there was so many to chose from. Slowly, Arya let her words ramble out her honest thoughts, “I don’t really like a lot of the code. That there is no emotion, only peace? I mean, emotions exist for a reason and to just nope out of them is stupid and just ignoring the fact that people are emotional creatures. But, I guess the one I could get around to liking, is to protect life? I like the idea of being a protector of the innocent and hurt. It’s what Sansa is for me, and I would like to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Leonis continued to stare her down, even after she finished her monologue, before a small smile broke across his stern features, “You know what? I don’t like a lot of the code either. And I think I really like the way you think.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he gave them all a small bow in goodbye, and left. Arya watched as his dark robes flowed lightly behind his back, and she wondered, if perhaps the way the force seemed to call out to him for her, that he would take her on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was months later when Arya got her answer. Standing before the council, with Leonis, now her master, by her side, Arya can’t help but preen with happiness that she got chosen. She had heard of Obi-Wan and Sansa’s worries for her, thinking that she would be like the older man when he was younger, but they were all for naught. Because Master Leonis had asked and discussed deeply with the council about taking her on, and came out successful.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out, her new master was the youngest jedi to ever be knighted, and now to take on a padawan at only seventeen was basically unheard of. Apparently his type of humanoid species was one that developed faster in terms of mind and body, so the council took that into account when knighting him. But they were still unsure with him taking her on, so he offered, “Master Feemor could join in helping me teach her. I understand it’s not the usual way of doing things, but as you’ve expressed your concerns on my lack of experience in teaching, perhaps a more experienced one would ease your concerns.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoda made an amused grumble, “Negotiations, you have improved.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned back roguishly, a private joke that seemed to be shared between her new master and the rest of the council that Arya wasn’t privy on, “Some of it had to stick.”</p><p> </p><p>Master Windu then spoke up, and Arya noticed a concerned furrow in his brow. She was struck with the soft realisation that he was worried for her. Master Windu had always been closer to Sansa than Arya, but that did not mean, it seemed, that he did not care for her and her wellbeing. He laid a careful eye on Leonis as he spoke, “You understand, Cor, that she will not be like most temple raised younglings, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>His smile turned slightly feral as Leonis responded with confidence, “<em>Well</em>, neither was <em>I</em>, Master Windu.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya did not know much about her new jedi master, but she was practically vibrating with excitement at becoming an actual padawan. And with this new master of her’s, she could tell, nothing would be boring with him guiding her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so, here’s the thing, im getting a little bored with what im writing, and i haven’t even gotten to the main parts that i did want to write for this story. So i’m ending it all here, as I feel this is a sort of okay place to end this chunk of the plot. However, I plan to write a series of one shots and drabbles of what I actually wanted to write, mainly in the clone wars and shit. I guess you could consider this to be the background info for the oneshots. Also, please note that I have not watched the clone wars series before, so a lot of shit i will be writing will just be what i can pull from research and creative liberty. </p><p>So this chapter was a wrap up of their five years at the temple. We see where Sansa and Arya are now at, as well as Cor being introduced into the plot line as Arya’s feral master. </p><p>Thank you all who have read this! I’ve just started to flag in enthusiasm, and it doesn’t help that my job doesn’t allow for me to hyper fixate and post every day like i usually do. <br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>